


Then We Were In Camelot

by MistsofMyMind



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 26,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistsofMyMind/pseuds/MistsofMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa, Aidan and Katy were just three normal teenagers living in Scotland, until their lives were turned upside down, being thrown into Merlin and living out the episodes, and maybe, just maybe, finding love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireBurnsBrighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBurnsBrighter/gifts).



The oldest girl tossed her wild, messy hair over her shoulder and picked up the bowls, and stuck the top of the lemonade bottle in her mouth. Her ginger friend was no help at all, and just stood and laughed at her while she struggled her way into the living room. Her brother held the door for her, which was very unlike him. She attempted to say thank you, but it came out more like 'Ank oo' which caused both the brother and the friend to laugh hysterically at her. They'd been plotting this. She glared at them both and picked her way into the room before putting all the stuff down.

"Jeez guys, thanks. You were such  _amazing_ help," I told them, before sitting down. They just smirked at me.

"Aww, c'mon Melissa. You know we were just kidding. Aidan and I just wanted a laugh that's all. It was kind of funny," she giggled, especially at my 'grumpy' face which just made me look like some kind of upset puppy.

"Fine Katy. I forgive you, just this once. Help me next time though," I said, pointlessly, as my brother and she would never tire of being two of the largest annoyances in my life. I was given a 'whatever' look as we stuck the TV on. We looked at our options. We had Merlin, Doctor Who, a few chick flicks (as if Aidan would ever let me watch those) and some random shooty thingmys. Since Aidan wouldn't let us watch the chick flicks (well more me, as Katy wasn't up to those either) and I blatantly refused the shooty thingmys, we decided to go for Merlin, because we couldn't decide which series of Doctor who to watch (I wanted series 2 or 5, my brother wanted 4, and Katy wanted 3. I'm sorry, but when the gorgeous Matt Smith plays the Doctor, I can't help but swoon. I also think that Rose is pretty cool, especially with David Tennant I think it makes others feel slightly sick though. But whatever, the lovely Colin Morgan and Bradley James were in Merlin. That was some eye candy for all the females in the room. I think Aidan just liked the fighty bits. We started watching it and I was really enjoying it (even though it had barely started). We got to the part where the woman was going on and  _on_ about how unjust Uther was, and then I felt it, and saw it. We were behind a crowd, and my hands were on wet stone. I looked around me and saw a scarily familiar scene. Camelot.  _The_ Camelot that I'd just been watching about two seconds ago.

"Oh god," I said, as realization dawned on the faces of Aidan and Katy.

"We're in Camelot," added Katy. Then I realized something- we were in medieval Camelot. What had I been wearing again? I looked down to see I was in my jeans and white t-shirt with a gap in it. That wouldn't go down well. But when I saw that Aidan was wearing his top that had a chicken on it and said 'Chicks dig me' and that Katy's top was lifted at the bottom showing her belly, I realized mine was the better choice. I did the best thing I could think of at the time. Because we needed help.

"Oi, Merlin! Get yourself over here  _right now!"_


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled when a confused looking raven haired boy came up to me.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? What are you doing in-" I silenced his stream of questions with my hand and grabbed his, pulling him aside. Aidan and Katy followed as I dragged him into the forest.

"Ok, I'm Melissa. This is my brother, Aidan, and my friend Katy. We, well I don't know really. To cut a long story short, we're from the future, where you're a famous wizard, and we were watching a, um, show about you. One minute it was fiction, next we were here. We need your help to get back to the future," I told him. I heard a giggle from behind me when I realised I'd made a movie reference. I half smiled. Merlin was staring at me slightly.

"Well, it would explain your dress sense…" he told me, with humour in his eyes. I punched him half-heartedly on the arm.

"No, this is  _good_ dress sense. In the 21st century anyway. Can you help us?" I asked him.

He seemed to be thinking. "Not yet. I don't know any magic. You have to understand, I was born like this. I didn't study it and learn spells like other sorcerers. I might be able to at some point, but until then…" he looked apologetically at me. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "It's ok. Well, we need a cover story. Aidan and I can be Lord and Lady Ferguson of- Inverness. And Katy can be my maidservant," I smiled slightly as I imagined her disgusted expression. As she was behind me, I unfortunately couldn't see it.

"Right, time to go to Camelot Castle. Asking for the help of Uther Pendragon should be- interesting from what I know. But I doubt he'll say no," I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

After trying to make our clothes as acceptable as possible (which basically meant tearing them up to obscure just how un-medieval-y they really were) and Merlin laughing at the fact Katy and I were wearing trousers, we began walking to the main town.

"Why is it again that I have to be the maidservant?" asked Katy. I almost laughed, but that would only earn me a slap, which would blow our cover if anyone saw. Not that this conversation wouldn't blow our cover but still...

"Ok, as I've already said a million and one times there are quite a few reasons. One, you could not be my sister as you look nothing like me. Two, it means I get a servant, which is pretty cool. Three, I can't tame my hair to save the world, so I'll have someone else to give it a try. And four, I want a lie in in the mornings, and you will not, which means I can laugh at you," I told her.

"Are you sure I can't be your sister?" she begged again and pouted.

"Fine," I said, causing her to grin. "But since you look nothing like me, you'd have to be my sister in law," I continued, causing her to look like she was about to slap me, then think better of it and just glare at me. Merlin was smirking at my side. It wasn't long before we got to the castle, and I got my acting skills gathered up for the grand finale.

We walked into the castle and were stared at, probably due to our bad dress for this time period. I walked to a squire or whatever they were called, to ask for an audience.

"I request an audience with the King. Lady Melissa Ferguson and her brother Lord Aidan Ferguson of Inverness. May we?" I asked, trying to sound as old-timey as possible.

"Of course," he replied. I smiled warmly at him and followed him into the room.

Now, I'd seen Uther Pendragon on TV, but TV can't capture the feeling of a room when that man is in it. I was terrified, but knew I had to stand my ground, because otherwise my acting skills would falter and we'd get killed or something for lying. Merlin went and stood over next to a man I recognized as Gaius. I knelt down in front of the King.

"Sire. I am Lady Melissa Ferguson, and this is my brother Aidan. We have come to seek refuge in Camelot, as our parents were killed due to recent goings on in our town of Inverness. This is my maidservant Katy, but she will be happy to serve others as well as I, if you can grant us help. We thank you, my lord," I said, hoping desperately that Inverness wasn't around yet or that if it was Uther hadn't heard of it. A door slammed behind me, and I turned to see who had just entered, only to see the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. TV hadn't done justice to his looks. It took all I had not to faint at seeing him. King Arthur. THE King Arthur. Too bad he was meant to be with Guinevere...

"I apologize for being late father. I was caught up in training the Knights. I hear there are some seeking your audience?" he asked. Uther nodded and told Arthur what he had missed.

"Well, I say we give them help. Where are they?" he asked.

"We're here," I said, stepping forward to greet him. Our eyes locked, and, excuse the cliche, but I swear an electric current passed between us.

"M'lady," he said, and I almost died right there when he kissed my hand. I almost burst out laughing, before jumping up and down screaming (because when a guy's a gentleman to me, I can't help myself). Luckily, I managed to keep my composure.

"Nice to meet you, sire. This is my brother Aidan, and maidservant Katy," I told him, and his eyes flickered to them quickly, and he gave them a nod. Then our eyes locked again. I gave him a small smile, which he returned.

Uther coughed slightly, before nodding to a young girl, not much younger than myself, standing to the side. She had long, straight, dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. She was quite short, about the same size as one of my friends from home, Jenna, had been. She also appeared to have been biting her nails, which were short and slightly uneven. I'd done that a few years ago, but I'd switched to the skin around my fingers. I don't know why, but I just did. They bleed sometimes, which is kind of gross. Her eyes flickered up to regard Uther for a moment, before returning to the ground. She was fiddling with her clothes, and seemed a little nervous.

"This girl will get you some clothes. We will see you tonight at mealtime," Uther told me. So, I was expected to come and be quizzed at dinner. Great.

The girl beckoned to me, and I followed.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her. She remained silent for a moment, deciding whether or not to answer or remain quiet, I think.

"Hailey Greying, ma'am," she said.

"Hello Hailey, nice to meet you. And not ma'am please! Just call me Melissa. How old're you then?"

"I'm 14," she replied

"Nice. I'm 17, and so's Katy. Aidan's 15," I smiled. He was a year and nine months younger than me, but he was born a month early. He thought that because he was about a centimeter taller than me and male, he was superior. That really got on my nerves, especially when he said 'I'm a man, and you're a girl. Just a child'. But he was my brother, or should I say bother. It was his job.

When we got to our new chambers- I was next door to Aidan and across from Arthur- I quickly got changed into a dress. Hailey had dropped one, and kept on apologizing until I told her that it was fine and she should just forget it. I picked a dress that was lilac and embroided across the bodice with roses. My curls were luckily tamer than usual today, so it fell around my shoulders nicely. I was putting a necklace on when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called, and in walked Arthur. I saw him double take at my dress, as it was a one shouldered thing (I didn't even think they had those in Medieval times), and then composed himself.

"Hello. I just came to make sure you're settled in nicely?" he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Um, ok, that's good. See you at dinner," he said, before leaving. I put my head against the door, flabbergasted by his swift exit. Little did I know that on the other side of the door, he too was resting his head, wishing he'd said a bit more.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"So tell me about- where was it you said you came from? Ah yes- Inverness," asked Uther.

"Well, it's in the North of Scotland and everything is very... green," I said, with a slight smile. We didn't come from Inverness, we came from central Scotland. I'd been to Inverness a few times, so I was just guessing at what it was like thousands of years ago. Arthur had his hand against his mouth, seemingly stifling a laugh. I sent him a  _Gee, thanks_ look when Katy came up to me with some water.

"More water ma'am? She asked. I nodded, smirking. I could see she was holding back a glare. I was enjoying it quite a lot, I had to admit. She poured me out some water, and then went over to Merlin.

"It must have taken you all a while to get here then? A few months at least?" Uther continued his questioning.

"Indeed, it took us a while. But we are here now and safe. We had thought Camelot was but a legend, it sounded too good to be true, and yet here it is," I told him. Whoever said flattery didn't work lied. It does work- every single time. Uther was already giving me his 'I'm ever so pleased with you' look. Aidan looked like he was going to be sick that I was so weak, and Arthur simply raised an eyebrow. I finished my dinner, before announcing to Uther that I had to retire to bed. After all, I knew what would happen when Lady Helen arrived tomorrow. I was going to need all the sleep I could get to try and help Merlin.

I don't know what time it was, when I heard it. The Dragon calling to me.  _Melissa..._ I sat bolt upright in my bed. He wouldn't rest until I came I suppose. I slipped out of bed and slipped on my Converse, wrinkling up my nose at the medieval shoes. I'd had to wear them earlier, to dinner, and not only were they uncomfortable, they were also noisy. My Converse were so much better. Creeping out my room, wincing at the slightest noise, I realized Aidan was also sneaking out of his room.

 _Did you hear it?_ I mouthed. He nodded, and I began sneaking again. I noticed, with a grin, that Aidan was also in his Converse. Great minds think alike. Or should I say, one great mind and one not-so great mind. I glanced back, and realized, not for the first time, that he really needed a haircut. His dark brown hair was almost over his blue eyes. He would soon have hair the same length as me and Katy. And that was saying something- our hair was halfway down our backs. I'm widely renown for NOT over exaggerating...

My mental one way conversation was cut off when I saw Merlin staring at us.

"Hi. We hear the voice too, just keep going. I have no doubt Katy will be wai-" I whispered, before getting cut off as a ginger rocket ran into me.

"Sorry! Oh it's just you," she said. I clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her into a crevice to hide as a guard went past.

"Quick! Come on," whispered Merlin. We followed, and he did some sort of magic to distract the guards as we scurried in to see the dragon. It was amazing, in real life. Whereas, on television, the dragon was just an effect, here he was- wow.

"Ah. We have the children of the prophecy, here at last," he said.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" I asked. He seemed to smile.

"An ancient dragon prophecy, that the three children of the future would come and assist the fathers of Albion. You are of Camelot blood, despite being born centuries in the future," he told us.

"What? But we're not part of the legend!" Katy protested.

"Indeed, you are not child. But do you see your world's legends of Camelot here? Arthur is not ten anymore, and Merlin is not yet an old man. Guinevere is destined for Lancelot, not Arthur. And as for the Sword in The Stone nonsense? Don't ask me where that came from!" he ranted. Merlin raised an eyebrow. Probably since he'd just been told he's meant to be old.

"You have abilities beyond your realm, and destinies. The prophecy tells of three children, born of the future but destined for Camelot. One, a girl who shall help Merlin in every way possible. Another, a young boy who shall stop Morgana from using evil. Another, who shall be Arthur's beloved. They also have the magical abilities they shall need. Katy can sparkle-" he began, only to be cut off by Katy.

"What? Twillight, you're making me from Twilight. Why not give me a big flashing sign saying 'Hey, Uther, over here! I'm a magical person'" she complained. I grinned.

"I always knew you were a vampire," I insisted, referring to a long time joke in our group, that Katy was a vampire who made people want to be with her. I insisted that ginger-ness gave you awesome magical vampire powers.

"No, I was joking. I know of your worlds-  _obsession_ with sparkling vampires," The Great Dragon said. The Great Dragon  _joked?_ News to me.

"Katy, you shall have the power of persuasion. You can bring others around to your point of view easier that some. Aidan, your strength and stamina shall improve. A valuable addition to the Knights of Camelot. And Melissa, you will be stealthy and your imagination will let you and others travel to worlds of your imaginings temporarily. For safety. You will also notice your speed and muscles improving dramatically- it will make it easier to survive in Camelot if you weren't falling over all the time, yes?" he said. I grinned, nodding. I was a klutz with weak muscles, which meant that I always found myself breaking something or spraining something. This gift was AMAZING.

"I need to speak alone with Merlin now. Is that alright?" he asked. I nodded, and Katy and Aidan followed me out. I got back to bed and snuggled under the covers. I had a busy day coming up.

I stuck on a long sleeved red dress the next day, that was comfortable and easy to move in. That was right after Katy came and cleaned my room and brought me my breakfast. I saw Hailey again too, and gave her a small wave. I really need to get to know her better, she seemed nice. I went to watch Arthur fighting, and Merlin getting vegetables thrown at him. I figured he'd just stood up to Arthur. Guinevere went and talked to him, before saying goodbye. She then came to get me.

"Hello. You must be Melissa. I'm Guinevere, although my friends call me Gwen. I met your brother and maidservant earlier. Seemed nice enough. Are you enjoying Camelot?" she asked. I nodded, dumbstruck. I LOVED Guinevere! My middle name was Jennifer, after Guinevere!

"I'll see you later then?" she said. I nodded again.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and before I knew it I was sitting down to dinner. Lady Helen began to sing, and I covered my ears. Everyone else began to sleep, except me, Katy, Aidan and Merlin. We let Merlin do his thing, and then she was killed. He saved Arthur, was declared his manservant, and I laughed at their facial expressions. Merlin had saved the day. I went up to Arthur and gave him a hug and a 'Thank god you're alive'. I then went up to my room and fell asleep, because I really needed it.

 


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to a knock on my door. Assuming it was Katy, I politely yelled "GO AWAY". When I turned around, however, Arthur was standing at the door.

"Oh, uh, hi Arthur. I thought you were Katy. Not that you look like Katy or anything just that... ok I'm going to shut up now," I said, knowing I was digging myself a deeper hole. I saw him smirk slightly and sent him a half hearted glare.

"It's alright. I've just come to tell you that we have a horse in the stables for you, if you want to come for a picnic. Merlin and I will come by once you have had your breakfast and got dressed," he said.

"Sure," I replied. He nodded before walking out. That was right before Katy walked in.

"Wow, that was smooth," she told me.

"I have no idea what you mean," I replied, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Puh-lease. It is so obvious you are in love with him. Even if I hadn't heard about it last night from- well you know- I still would have known. A gorgeous guy walks into the room and next thing I know I'm subjected to your constant 'Ohmigosh he spoke to me' stuff. Anyway, here's your breakfast," she said, before adding a sarcastic 'milady' onto the end. I quickly ate my breakfast before sticking on the most comfortable looking dress I could find. I gave one last longing look at my jeans before leaving and knocking on Arthur's door.

"Come in," he called, and I twisted the doorknob. His room was bigger than mine, and for a guy's room, surprisingly tidy. He had a desk, wardrobe and four post bed, along with all of his knight-y, Prince of Camelot stuff scattered about. Merlin was making his bed.

"Hello, Arthur," I said, before sitting down on his bed. This earned me a glare from Merlin, and a smirk from Arthur.

"Hello Melissa. I see you're learning that you must annoy Merlin as much as possible," he grinned.

"I hear we have a horse to meet?" I asked, and Arthur nodded.

"Come on then, and Merlin, fix that crease? I can't believe you missed that part!" Arthur told him, and Merlin rolled his eyes, straightening that bit out and then jogging to come and get us.

"Your horse is called Arthur. He was mine when I was a child. Don't ask why I named him after myself. I was a bit of a prat I suppose, when I was younger," he said.

"Not much has changed then?" joked Merlin, which earned him being pushed to the side. I  _think_ it was a jokey, friendly push.

When we got to the stables, Arthur went out to go and get some riding stuff, a saddle and suchlike. That was when I said something that chucked me right back into the hole.

"Arthur's a girl!" I yelled, noticing immediately that this horse was  _not_ male. Merlin helpfully began laughing at Arthur's disgusted look.

"Did you just call me  _female_ Melissa?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"N-No. I mean the  _horse_ " I told him, suddenly afraid for my life. He was the prince after all!

"I know," he smirked, and I relaxed. "But I can guarantee that horse is male. Now, let's go out". I still wasn't certain the horse was male, but I just went with it. Mounting the horse, Arthur seemed to notice something.

"Do you not need your servant?" he asked me. Katy was going to KILL me for this.

"Yes sire. Merlin, could you fetch her for me?" I instructed, earning myself a slight glare before he walked off. He knew just as well as Aidan and Katy that I no right to order him about. They eventually came back, and Merlin looked at Arthur.

"Where's Katy's horse?" he asked.

"She doesn't have one Merlin. She can share with you! What a novel idea!" Arthur replied. Both blushing furiously they mounted the horse.

"Do ladies not ride side-saddle in Inverness?" asked Arthur. I shook my head, which caused him to raise and eyebrow as I  _gracefully_ (which meant I fell off quite a few times before Arthur eventually had to help me) got on. With that, he mounted his own horse and we set off.

Eventually, we arrived at a beautiful clearing in front of a lake. Sitting down a little bit away from Merlin and Katy (who were still blushing slightly) we looked at the still water.

"This is the lake of Avalon. Many Kings of Camelot have been set to rest here, but I just find it- beautiful," Arthur told me. I nodded- it was lovely. He sliced some bread and cheese and handed me a slice. I took it and nibbled, looking over to Merlin and Katy who had their own (slightly smaller and more basic) picnic.

"There's a tournament next week. A fight- sometimes to the death," Arthur told me. My head whipped around- Knight Valiant.

"Y-You're not entering are you?" I asked, concerned.

"Are you afraid for me, Melissa?" he asked. I nodded.

"There is no need. I have won this tournament many times. I shall be fine," he told me. I needed to make sure Knight Valiant couldn't enter.

"I have something to warn you of. On our travels here, we met a man. Valiant, he called himself. He meddles with magic. Tried our best to stay out of his way, however we heard him boasting. He's going to enter Arthur- and cheat. He'll try to kill you," I said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Arthur seemed to believe me though.

"If he does indeed come, I shall make sure he does not compete. Do not fear," he said. I nodded and we continued to eat in silence, until I lay against Arthur's side. He didn't pull away, in fact he put an arm around my waist.

"Remember when you were getting ready for the feast with my father on your first day here? I always wished I'd said more," he told me. I looked up, stunned.

"Really?" I asked. He gave a swift nod. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Our peace was interrupted, however, when a group of armed men burst in.

"Oh, the Prince and who's this? His plaything?" he taunted. Arthur pushed me behind him, and drew his sword.


	6. Chapter 6

Aidan was very pleased with himself. He'd proved himself to the knights, impressed Morgana and his sister and her annoying friend had gone out with their boyfriends (even though Melissa and Katy had informed him they were 'just friends' he knew they were lying. Katy was obvious and he knew his sister's lovey dovey face anywhere). He finally had peace and quiet. Lying on his bed, he thought of the events of the past few days. Just a week ago- or a few hundred years away, whatever way you put it- if you'd told him he'd go to Camelot, he'd probably tell you to go and get your head checked out. Now however, he could hardly deny it- he WAS in Camelot. It was odd pretending to be a noble- after all he slouched a lot and although he spoke well he had to make sure not to drop in any modern slang- he was a teenager after all. Another thing he'd never expected was getting along with everyone- INCLUDING his sister and Katy. Not long ago that would have been his worst nightmare, and now he was enjoying himself. Gwen was lovely- he could see himself being friends with her. Merlin was a laugh, and Arthur- well he didn't like him, he was a pompous, spoiled brat who deserved being called a prat. He tried to contain the need to hit him though- he was the King's son after all. Deciding to go for a horse ride, he picked up his sword (because, if he was honest, it made him feel cool), and grabbed a horse a servant told him he could use. Mounting it, he rode into the woods (being careful to avoid the areas his sister might be in) before stopping to wash his face in a river. He sat down on a rock and began drawing in the mud, thinking. It had been a shocker the other night, going and meeting the dragon. It was magnificent, and since his strength and stamina had improved he found fighting even better than he had originally. He and the Knights had an interesting time earlier; he'd only lost twice. He claimed he'd learned it all in Inverness, but that was obviously a lie. Anything to do with sorcery and he would be killed on the spot- or executed the next day. And, to be perfectly honest, he didn't want to be killed many centuries before his birth. Closing his eyes he went to sleep, and words came to him in that dream.

"When you are a child, the magic of the world is as real to you as the ground beneath your feet. But you grow, and with age, your belief in magic dies. That is how it is in centuries to come. However, the worlds of old and new must be brought together. So three children of Camelot have been sent to the future m'lord. They will be born at the height of disbelief in magic, the 21st century. And then, they will be sent to Camelot. But will they stay there forever? That I cannot say"

Waking up, Aidan glanced around. He wasn't the guy who was all voodoo hoodoo- he didn't believe in much of that stuff. But everything in the last few days was meaningful. Getting up, he decided to stretch his legs. Camelot is beautiful he mused to himself, looking out at the castle. This world was one unpolluted by the fumes of the 21st century- it was just so clean and real. And yet not real. How can I possibly be here? Just a hallucination. His scientific part told him. But his own logic and understanding of the physical world dictated that. It was real- just like it had said in his dream. But he had his powers- so he couldn't have any more- right? His thought process was interrupted when he heard "Oh, the Prince. And what's this? His plaything?" So that was his sister, in trouble, again. His thoughts shifted when he peered round a tree and saw at least five armed men. Arthur pushed Melissa behind him, and Aidan had to admit that his perceptions of him shifted slightly. He crept up behind the men and put finger to his lips when they noticed him. He got just far enough behind them before yelling

"OI! THAT'S MY SISTER YOU'RE HOLDING HOSTAGE!"


	7. Chapter 7

Katy had always loved picnics. Now she wasn't so sure. It had all started off okay, she'd been having a great time talking to Merlin, and she thought his questions about the future were unbelievably cute ('Can you fly' 'What are "phones"?' and 'Why do women dress in such odd clothes?' being her favorites). Then everything took a turn for the worst- the bandits came. Merlin and Arthur had taken a move to protect both Melissa and herself, but they also knew that any form of attack- despite Arthur's sword- would be a death sentence. And that was when they saw him. Melissa had her concerned face on, despite her attempts to disguise it. She was ridiculously overprotective of her younger brother. Putting a silencing finger to his lips, he snuck up behind them before yelling "Oi! That's my sister!" The bandit nearest him barely had time to turn around before being knocked out by Aidan's sword. Arthur drew his own sword and they fought the bandits, saving each other's lives a couple of times. And then, Katy smiled. They were fine, all thanks to Aidan. Melissa, however, had on her face and expression of horror, pride and anger.

"What the hell did you think you were doing! You could have got yourself killed!" she yelled at him. He gave her a cocky grin.

"But I didn't, did I?"

"Yeah I suppose... but still! Imagine what mum would think!"

"Oh yeah, here we go. You pulling the mum card AS PER USUAL!" he yelled back.

 _Good lord!_ Katy thought, as they went into full-blown sibling fight mode.

"See what I have to deal with?" said Katy, whispering in Merlin's ear.

"And here was me, thinking they had a good relationship," he whispered back.

"Alright! Shush before I put you in the stocks! I'm sure the locals will  _love_ throwing food at your face!" reasoned Arthur, which silenced Melissa and Aidan immediately.

"Now, Aidan, I have to thank you. You saved my life. And after that display, I have to ask if you would like to be a Knight of Camelot?" Aidan's face lit up.

"HELL YEAH!" he said, punching the air. Arthur put on a somewhat bemused smile.

"But I swear to god Aidan. If you do that again, if you go and fight someone without training or experience, I will kill you myself," Melissa told him. He nodded solemnly.

"He had no experience? Or training?" asked Arthur.

"Not enough. He's always been a decent fighter, and learned a few things in Inverness while watching them, but never actually did anything for real," Melissa lied.

The road back to Camelot had a strained sort of silence about it, Katy mused. Melissa wasn't talking to Aidan, and Arthur had gone ahead to inform Uther about the new Knight. Katy and Merlin followed behind, talking in hushed voices. That was when Katy felt something well up inside of her. Then she saw Melissa falling off her horse.

"NO!" she yelled, holding a hand out, and feeling an odd sort of heat coming from it. Then time seemed to slow down and Katy was still on normal speed. Jumping from the horse she and Merlin shared, she caught Melissa, breaking her fall. Time went back to normal, and Melissa gave her a bemused look.

"What did you just do?" asked Merlin, reminding Katy of Gauis when Merlin had saved him from falling.

"I don't know. Magic doesn't exist where we come from, but I'm sure that was magic..." Katy told him.

"It was. The dragon said this might happen- that you might find other powers too"

"No he didn't," she replied, confused.

"When you left. He said that should this happen you shouldn't know of it. But I think it's necessary you know this now," Merlin told them.

"That explains it!" Aidan mumbled, half to himself, Katy assumed.

"What?" asked Melissa, a hard edge still in her voice.

"Earlier, before I found you guys. I had a nap, and  _heard_ something. This voice. Saying that they were sending three children of Camelot into the future. And that they couldn't be certain they'd be there forever or something," he said.

"That's us. But why wouldn't we be here forever?" Katy asked.

"Don't ask me. I was confused too. But I gue- woah!" he moaned, fingers going to his temples.

"Aidan? Katy asked, running to his side.

"I'm oka- argh!" he moaned again, before his voice went all weird.

 _"The children have been sent back sire. The prophecy shall be fu_ _lfilled."_ the odd voice said.

Then Aidan returned to us. He gave us a 'don't look at me, I don't know!' look before we all returned to our horses to ride back to Camelot.


	8. Chapter 8

Days came and went and it wasn't long before I found winter rolling around. It was odd- I'd lived through about half the episodes now and extras- and we were going to have a feast to celebrate the winter solstice. With Katy's help, I put on a long dress with butterfly sleeves. It was nice- a kind of red colour with silver embroidery. Katy had to wear simpler servant's clothes, but I still thought they were pretty (she gave me hell for that one- "Why don't  _you_ be the servant then  _m'lady")._ She and Merlin's relationship was getting stronger and stronger- they hadn't kissed yet (except for when Arthur had to save Merlin's life. God knows I was worried for both of them), but they were very good friends and I noticed the 'friendly hugs' were getting longer and more- intimate. Arthur and I- well I can't say the same. He had been a bit detached lately and I was missing the Arthur I'd known before. Merlin and I were good friends- and sometimes Arthur opened up to me. But he was away somewhere else sometimes. Aidan was being charismatic to the point it was painful. He was friends with nearly all the Knights, plus Arthur, plus Merlin, plus Gwen PLUS Morgana (ew. The flirting. Please, get me a bucket). I began fiddling with my necklace, as I didn't have anyone escorting me to the feast. I was nervous, until I heard a knock on my door that caused me to fly towards it (not literally. I wasn't stupid and Katy wasn't either- she wasn't going to propel me with her so-called 'Merlin Powers'). And there stood Arthur. Looking- well. Gorgeous! He is Arthur after all.

"Hello, Melissa," he said

"Hey Arthur," I squeaked. I heard Katy's heavy sigh from behind me.

"I was wondering if you would like to be escorted by- well- by, um, me. To the feast I mean," he said, and blushed. Oh my gosh, how cute. The Once and Future King, blushing! I had to contain myself, I couldn't fangirl in front of Arthur. That would look stupid.

"Yeah, sure," I said, trying to appear like it happened every day. I bounced slightly though, and Arthur smirked a little. Couldn't help myself.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, almost. Give me- thirty seconds?" I asked, closing the door. I began jumping up and down and making a high pitched scream-y noise. Katy was silently laughing.

"God, this is bad. If we were in modern day, you'd be wiki-stalking him!" she giggled.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I need to do that again?" I replied, before walking out and taking Arthur's arm. He seemed perfectly natural, but a raised eyebrow told me he'd heard the screaming and jumping. Oops. I giggled, before we walked to the Great Hall.

* * *

After an amazing meal, the Kingdoms allied with Camelot had to show dances from their Kingdom. And then they asked for a dance from Inverness.

"Umm, ok, well there is  _one,"_ I told them, getting up. "The musicians should pick up the tune fairly quickly."

"A la tuhuelpa legria macarena, Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena, A la tuhuelpa legria macarena, Eeeh, macarena, A-Hai" I sang, awkwardly, struggling to get my tongue around the foreign words. German, I understood, having got a 2 in my National 5 exams in 4th year. Spanish, not so much, having got a 4 and disappointed looks.  _ **(A/N: National 5 is the Scottish equivalent of GCSEs or SATs. A 4 is a D. It is the exams I have next year and I did take Spanish and German like an idiot. And I am genuinely crap at Espanol! Need lunchtime lessons...)**_

At that point, Katy came to join me, while Aidan sat with his head in his hands. I have to admit, the highlight of my night was when the King of a neighboring kingdom, plus a drunk Uther and tipsy Arthur, got up and began dancing the macarena. They even grasped some of the words, although it ended up just being 'Hey macarena, macarena, macarena, hey macarena, macarena, macarena, hey macarena...' yeah you get the picture.

* * *

Eventually, the night drew to a close. I was 'tipsy' (meaning drunk) myself, and Arthur was drunk out of his mind. Last I'd seen, Aidan had been very, very, VERY drunk. Luckily, we didn't let anything slip about being from the future. Even drunk, we weren't THAT stupid. Unlike Uther, who announced to everyone that he loved Morgana very much and proceeded to kiss her on the cheek. Katy and Merlin were stone cold sober, and had to half carry half drag Arthur and I to our rooms. Not an easy task- I was a happy, lovey dovey drunk, and Arthur was attempting to give me a big hug. Eventually, after a big, sloppy, dog like kiss on the cheek, they got us to our respective bedrooms.

* * *

When I woke up with a splitting headache, I took a minute to realize what happened last night. Then I recalled the drunkenness, the laughing and- oh god. The macarena! Then Katy came through smirking before pulling open the curtains. The light spilled in, and I felt my hangover worsen.

"Bugger off!" I mumbled into my pillow, feeling horrible.

"Now, now m'lady. It's a beautiful day outside!" she told me.

"I said BUGGER OFF!" I yelled. She grinned, leaving. She also, considerately left the curtains open.

I buried my head into the pillow and moaned.

I was dying. Probably.


	9. Chapter 9

When I finally rolled out of bed (quite literally) and dragged myself off the floor, I put on a light blue dress and tried to make myself look reasonable. It was difficult, however. My eyes were bloodshot and my hair all over the place. When I looked fairly acceptable I walked out the door with the intention of going to see Arthur. I still was hazy on the details of the previous night, but I'm sure at one point it involved Arthur kissing me on the cheek and me telling him he was gorgeous. When I walked across the hall to his room I peeked in his door only to see him throwing various items at Merlin (including a vase which Merlin expertly dodged and a few shoes).

"Is this a bad time?" I asked as Arthur noticed me at the door. That was when I realized something that hadn't bothered me previously, but I now noticed could be an issue considering I was hundreds of years in the past. Arthur was slightly, kind of, topless. I blushed deeply at the realization and looked stonily at a wall. I had, however, noticed Arthur's slight blush. I waited until my peripheral vision detected him pulling a top on before looking at him.

"Alright Arthur?" I asked. He just shot me a confused look.

"Um, hello. How are you?" I rephrased.

"I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

"Not too bad. Y'know, except for the headache," I grinned.

"Ah, I can sympathize. I apologize for my behavior last night. I realize it was improper, but you have to understand I was not in my right mind," he smiled, slightly crookedly.

"It's fine. I said some things too... sorry," I replied.

"Yes, I am aware. I believe it involved 'Arthur you are gorgeous', 'Arthur I love you', 'Marry me Arthur' and 'I want to have your pretty babies Arthur'"

 _Shit._ I knew about 'Arthur you are gorgeous' but the rest? I had forgotten. But as the memories began to return, I knew I'd said more. I began to blush crimson.  _Shit shit shit!_  I can't believe I told him I wanted to have his pretty babies! There is something wrong with me! I'm not even kidding!

"Oh my god!" I cried, going and sinking down on Arthur's bed, while Merlin chuckled beneath his hand and, after a glare from Arthur, left. Then Arthur came and sat beside me.

"It's okay. I'm the prince, I'm sure every girl dreams of having my 'pretty babies'. Who wouldn't, I'm gorgeous!" he said, sending a trademark, dazzling grin.

"Prat," I replied, smiling slightly.

"It's much more endearing when it's you saying it, instead of Merlin," he said softly. Then, he began to lean closer to me.

OH MY GOD! I WAS ABOUT TO HAVE MY FIRST KISS WITH PRINCE ARTHUR OF FRICKING CAMELOT! THE ONCE AND FUTURE KING!

And then it happened. Softly, his lips touched mine. My heart was beating erratically in my chest, threatening to leap out at any moment. I held in the need to go EEEEEEEEEEE! against his lips. Then we parted.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back. Then a cough from behind interrupted and I looked behind to see Merlin blushing crimson and Katy smirking.

"Hope we're not interrupting. We're just here to ask if our beautiful, talented, esteemed..."

"What do you want Katy," I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Can we have the day off," she begged with her eyes.

"Sure," I smiled.

"No, I need Merlin to-" I cut Arthur off with my hand.

"On one condition," I told them, still smiling.

"What?" asked Katy, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I would quite like a day of relaxation too. So me and Arthur would  _love_ to join you. Oh you want us to come? Thank you for the invitation. Sure we'll come!" I said, and Katy openly glared at me.

"We can go SHOPPING!" I grinned, and I saw Arthur and Merlin flinch.

"Come along boys, we know you'd  _love_ to treat us!" I laughed, grabbing Arthur's hand, and leading him out. Then I noticed Katy and Merlin hadn't followed us. Walking back, we saw them kissing in Arthur's chambers.

"Good gods!" said Arthur.

"I know, it's so cute!" I replied.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of 'Merlin can actually get a girl to like him',"

"I don't know, I think love's in the air today. I kissed a lovely guy," I smiled.

"Oh yes? Who?" Arthur asked.

"Well, he's handsome, witty, lovely and amazingly kind," I replied. Arthur began to swell up with pride.

"I believe his name was Leon," I finished and Arthur visibly flinched. Then reluctantly, he smiled, and then laughed. That caught Katy and Merlin off guard, and they sprung apart.

"Oh, hey!" Katy said, blushing to the roots of her hair. Probably blushing through her hair too. You never know with gingers, they're weird that way.

"Next time, if you feel the need to kiss each other, please do not do it in my chambers," Arthur told them.

We left them blushing in Arthur's chambers, deciding that going out was safer. For now I was perfectly content.

* * *

_The woman looked at them from the darkness. The prince and a young woman with dark hair. There was something going on though. She looked at the air around the girl and muttered some ancient words, and saw it, the disturbance in the air around the woman. This was more than magic, although there was_ _definitely magic in her blood. This was something new, but also old. She had traveled far, for certain. But not, as they had said, simply from Scotland, although the accents confirmed they were Scottish. They had come from a different time. Morguase would be glad to hear this. Walking away, the woman smiled. The revelation that the dark haired woman was in possession of magic would hurt Arthur and make Camelot finally fall. For to hurt Arthur would hurt Uther. And if they could hurt Uther, Camelot would be no more._


	10. Chapter 10

He couldn't get this uncomfortable feeling out of his head.

Merlin knew when he was being followed or watched. He knew the feeling well, because back in Ealdor, he was often watched. They weren't his biggest fans, and he had next to no friends, so being spied on was nothing new to him. He also knew, because he often did the following and watching. In fact, Katy had called him an 'expert' in the art of stealth.  _Katy..._ he couldn't get her out of his head. The long, wavy red hair that Melissa teased her for on a regular basis. The blue eyes that danced with such fire and passion. She looked to be more of a noblewoman than any, and yet she repeatedly told Merlin that she had no noble blood in her. If she did, she told him, if she did, why would Melissa play the part much better than her?

But Merlin disagreed. While Melissa was a good friend, and he loved her like a sister, and he and Aidan were closer than brothers, she sometimes slipped up. He couldn't imagine  _Katy_ getting drunk out of her mind. He couldn't imagine  _Katy_ flirting shamelessly with Arthur (or himself for that matter). He couldn't imagine  _Katy_ kissing Arthur in the middle of the market... woah, what was Arthur thinking! Stares were being given, and Merlin went and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wh- oh," Arthur looked around, a blush rising in his cheeks. Merlin almost laughed out loud, but thought better of it. Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot, getting embarrassed because he kissed a girl in the town square. Merlin took Katy's hand in his own and they walked through the market. But Merlin was checking things over his shoulder... he couldn't help but feel they were being watched...

* * *

Katy smiled when she felt Merlin's hand slip into her own. It was all new to her- this 'relationship' thing. She'd had a boyfriend  _once_ but it only lasted a day, before the summer holidays came and went and when they came back neither knew whether they were still together. They began to wander through the streets, looking at various stalls and commenting on how nice some of the things were. But Katy didn't push- Merlin wasn't rich, she knew that. She would never openly ask him for anything. She looked back to Arthur and Melissa. Even Melissa,  _Melissa,_ one of her best friends, and certainly the most male-obsessed one and definitely the one who thought presents from guys were the 'cutest thing ever!' wasn't wanting anything from Arthur. They, like Merlin and herself, seemed perfectly content just to be in each other presence. It was times like these she was glad Melissa and Aidan had said they should be the nobles. For, if they hadn't, her relationship with Merlin would be unattainable. The forbidden fruit. And god knows Katy didn't do forbidden. She turned to look at Merlin and noticed he looked on edge- worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine," he replied, unconvincingly.

"I'm not kidding. What's wrong?" she asked, putting her free hand on his cheek. He seemed to concentrate for a moment, and she gasped when she felt his presence in her mind.

_We're being watched_ Merlin's voice told her, invisible to others but perfectly clear to her.

_By who?_

_I don't know. But we have watch out for Melissa and Arthur. I have a feeling they're in danger._

_Shouldn't we take them back to Camelot? They'd be safe there._

_No. That would look too odd. Plus Arthur wouldn't go back to Camelot based on a hunch. He'd need proof. And that's the one thing we don't have._

_God. So we just keep an eye out._

_What? No, I like my eyes, I'd like to keep it in, thank you very much._

_It's just an expression._

_Oh. Ok._

Katy felt his presence leave her mind and briefly touched her lips to his. Then they continued to walk, blissfully unaware of what was to come.

* * *

_The woman had no desire to watch the Pendragon boy and that girl all day. But Morguase had instructed her to, and Morguase's word was law to her. Sometimes she wished their pact had never come to be. But in those moments, she would remember that without Morguase she would be dead. She was eternally grateful to her. Morguase had failed to grasp Morgana, however the woman knew that Morgana would be as deceitful as any Pendragon. Her excuse for not joining them?_ Love.  _As if such a thing existed. Not only that, but the love of one of the intruders, the ones from another time. The Aidan boy. The woman had gone to great lengths to discover their names. Then she whipped around, feeling magic being used. From where though? That was what she could not tell. Then she noticed it. The Merlin child, and his 'friend' Katy. Magic being exchanged, in the form of telepathy. The woman could not tap into it though... it was magic beyond even her own. but for the Prince and 'Melissa' 's servants to be using magic? Unthinkable. The woman smiled- Morguase would be_ so _happy to hear this..._


	11. Chapter 11

I woke early in the morning when I heard something enter my room.

"Hello?" I mumbled groggily, opening my eyes slowly. I barely had any time to register beyond that though, as a handkerchief was shoved in my face. I couldn't scream, or fight. I just felt my brain cloud up and then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke again, I found myself tied up in a dark, dank room. In front of my, someone danced, their hood up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"And she wakes! Who I am is of no concern to you, girl. You can call me... Mistress," she said, smiling.

"I won't call you anything but your real name! And since you won't tell me that, I guess I won't have to address you!" I spat.

"Come now, young lady. That is not how a woman acts," said a voice I recognized.

"Morguase..." I mumbled. I felt a sharp pain across my cheek as she slashed a knife across it. I resisted the temptation to cry out and shed tears, despite my low pain tolerance.

"How is it, future child, that you know my name?" she asked with a terrifying malice behind her words.

"How is it, medieval woman, that you know where I'm from?" I challenged.

"You know, girl, you would be a fantastic addition to our forces. What do you say?" she asked. I beckoned towards her until she came close.

"Piss off," I whispered in her ear. The side of her mouth twitched slightly.

"You are indeed, brave. Considering you're tied up and I have a knife," she smiled, before drawing it across my arm. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, and I blinked them away.

"And isn't it ironic that tomorrow your little friends will be here too? What were their names- ah yes. Katy, Aidan and Merlin. That will surely be enough to draw the Prince here. And then your dirty little secrets can be revealed," she smiled, an evil thing.

"He'll never believe you!" I cried.

"I think he'll believe anything I say, if he's tied up and you don't have enough energy to put up much of a fight," she said.

"Bitch," I mumbled as she walked away, the woman in the cloak in her wake.

* * *

Katy

Katy had never had much patience, so when Melissa refused to wake up or talk to her that morning, she just stormed out, assuming that she was just in a bad mood. But when, later that day, Arthur asked if she'd seen her, Katy began to suspect something was up. She went to get Merlin and Aidan, and with that they made their way to the forest. If she'd been caught, she'd surely be held there. That was when they saw her, a woman in a cloak.

"Are you looking for your friend?" she asked, in a voice that stirred up both dread and hope in Katy.

"Yes. What have you done with her? I swear to god, if she's hurt-" Merlin cut Aidan off mid-sentence.

"Where is she," he asked calmly. Katy held in a sigh, it was so lovely how he could stay calm in every situation.

"Come with me, and I'll show you," she smiled. Katy was reluctant, following strange women in forests? Hardly her idea of a fun day out, and it was reminiscent of 'Little Red Riding Hood'. She followed her anyway, they needed to find Melissa.

Eventually, they arrived at a small hut. That was when Katy felt a piece of cloth pressed to her face and she blacked out.

* * *

When she woke up, Katy was chained up, and saw the others around her too. Melissa was battered and bruised, and Aidan was just coming to. Merlin was awake and looking guiltily towards Melissa. He had a split lip and bruised face. That was when Morguase waltzed in, and smiled evilly at them all.

"Ah, and they awake. Dear me, I thought you were all dead there. And that would be no use of blackmail towards Prince Arthur Pendragon," she said.

"What do you want?" Katy asked her.

"Why, my dear, I would have thought you'd already know the answer to that," she said.

"Camelot. You and bloody Morgana," Katy spat.

"Morgana? What? NO!" Aidan said, looking alarmed.

"What the hell Aidan?" Katy was now alarmed.

"And the battle begins. Has Aidan here not told the figures he sees as sisters about his love affair with the Lady Morgana?" she smiled.

"WHAT?!" came a voice from the corner. Melissa had come to, and despite the weakness of her front, hair glued to her head with blood, face almost unrecognizable, she still managed to play the part of overprotective older sister.

"Never mind that now. Morgana is not on their side. She told me they asked but she said no. She wants to stay in Camelot with her friends- with me..." he said. Melissa rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. That's what a backstabbing bitch would say," she said to him.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Aidan yelled.

"And now Prince Arthur comes to save the day," Morguase said, just before said Prince burst through the doors.

"Katy. Aidan." He nodded at them. "Merlin, you IDIOT! I need my armor polished! M-Melissa?" he said, suddenly noticing her at the other end of the room, and rushing up to cup her cheek.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, the pain and loss and love in his voice heartbreaking.

"I did," said Morguase.

* * *

Melissa

I looked at her. The pain she'd subjected me to was intense, worse than any I'd felt before. Arthur was staring at me with such pain it hurt to look at. It was all my fault- and it was about to get worse. Morguase was going to tell him about where I came from.

"Arthur Pendragon. Come to save his friends. How sweet. Did they tell you where they came from?"

"Yes, Inverness," he said. I almost cried there and then.

"No, of course not. They are from the future. They somehow ended up here, in this time. They've been lying to you, all along, only Merlin belongs here" she said.

"Melissa, is this true?" Arthur asked. I couldn't lie to him.

"Yes," I told him.

"Oh, this is so boring! Let's spice it up a bit!" Morguase cried, driving a knife into my stomach.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry!" I cried, tears falling now.

"Sssh, don't speak," he said, crying to as he held onto me.

"I love you..." were the last words to escape my lips before I died.


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur had sat at her bedside for three months now. Not moving, not sleeping unless someone else promised to watch her. He still couldn't believe that she'd lied to them, told them she was from somewhere else. But as Aidan and Katy had explained, if they came in saying they were from the future and demanding a place to stay, it would look out of place. Arthur had agreed, if a little reluctantly, not to tell his father where they came from. It was amazing really. They'd only been in Camelot a few months, and yet they'd cast a spell over almost everyone they came across. His own father, Uther, had come to see her once a week. Morgana had come now and then and Guinevere, her maidservant, came every day.

Gauis had often told Arthur to go to his chambers and get some 'real' sleep. But Arthur refused, because somewhere inside of him he felt like it was his fault. Aidan had assured him it wasn't, after all Morguase (Aidan and Katy had told him her name) had captured and attempted to kill her. And in the end, Arthur had killed the sorceress, running his blade through her. Her accomplice, however, managed to escape. That was one thing that Arthur would hold over himself forever. One of the people who had hurt his Melissa had got away.

 _His_  Melissa. It was funny how quickly he had come to know her as that. Love wasn't easy for Arthur, having not been given much of it growing up. His father had shown him next to no affection, instead leaving him with the nanny, a stern woman with many teeth missing. Morgana was like a sister to him, and he guessed what he felt for her could be interpreted as  _love._ And yet, he also felt a pang of jealousy towards that woman. His father always showed more affection to her, it was obvious that he would rather have had a daughter. Arthur was no more than an heir to him. Or so he thought.

Arthur also felt guilty because of the last words Melissa said to him. The ones she had used what had been her dying breath to voice. It was, indeed, true that Melissa had died. But Katy had 'brought her back' using some miraculous thing called 'CPR'. But apparently he was not to use it in Camelot, because it was not due to be discovered for another couple of hundred years. That was one of the things that shocked Arthur the most- the casual way they spoke about the future to those they knew would keep the secret. They were reluctant to say too much, however. They didn't want to shock him.

Arthur began to count the comforting beats of Melissa's heart. They let him know she was alive.

722 beats of Melissa's pulse later, Gauis came through. He sighed, exasperated at how the Prince of Camelot had become still at Melissa's bedside. refusing to leave, checking with Gauis every time he saw him how Melissa was doing. The wound was healing nicely, there were no signs of infection. That was the answer Arthur was given when he asked. Today was one of the days Arthur dreaded, however. Gauis had to change Melissa's dressing, and he would see the wound he was certain he had caused. Gauis began to peel the bandage from her stomach, and informed Arthur that she was healing. The wound wasn't as deep and she might even wake up in the next few days. Arthur perked up at this, glad to hear that he might have someone to speak to during the long nights he spent at her bedside. Occasionally she would mutter something incoherent, or her eyes would move behind her eyelids. Gauis said it was a semi-coma. That she wouldn't wake up but she might occasionally say something or make small movements. Arthur was just scared. And that wasn't good. The Prince of Camelot wasn't meant to get scared.

And yet he was. He was scared for her life even though he had been assured she'd live. A tear began to streak down his cheek, and then he heard the most beautiful sound in the world. A sound he hadn't heard for three months and hadn't been sure he'd hear ever again.

"Arthur?"


	13. Chapter 13

It was a few weeks before I was able to get out of bed. Arthur refused to move from my bedside, no matter how much I told him to go and get some proper sleep. Apparently he didn't want to hear it. He still sat there like a statue, a robot, not doing anything at all. It was a bit concerning really. Eventually, I just shifted along a bit and made him sleep there. When I was able to move about- as long as I wasn't out of bed for more than an hour and didn't do anything strenuous like horse riding- I decided to thank everyone who'd come to see me while I was ill- I refused to say completely out of it and in a 'semi-coma'. I couldn't believe that Aidan, Katy and Guinevere had come every day, and that Morgana had even come occasionally. Heck, even the KING had come to visit. That was unbelievable. It was hard to think that we'd been here almost a year now. Seven months. It looks to be a long time on paper. And yet the time had flown by so quickly, and to me it only seemed we'd been here a couple of weeks. Then again, I suppose I'd lost three months of my life, thanks to Morguase. People had been searching for her accomplice for months, but with no luck. I suppose it was reasonably difficult, considering we only knew she was female.

The other thing that shocked me was how much things had  _changed_ from the television series. No Nimueh had appeared (God forbid that should happen), and things seemed to be so much different, considering Nimueh was part of the main theme of Series One. The main parts still stayed the same, Lancelot for example had came and went. It was upsetting for me to have seen Gwen that way, so upset and lost. I knew she loved him, and that would never change apparently. I still didn't know what had happened in the last few months though. People seemed reluctant to tell me. That was, until Katy let it slip.

"Uther is practically planning your wedding you know?" she'd said.

"Hm?" I asked, still half asleep and slightly confused.

"You and Arthur. Uther wants you to get married. Sooner rather than later," she told me.

"What the hell? Well, tough cookies. I don't care that he's the King. I'll get married when and if Arthur wants it to. And if he proposes to me properly," I smiled at the thought.  _Mrs Melissa Pendragon._ Not too bad, really. I kind of liked it. But I wouldn't marry on Uther's terms. I would marry on my own.

"I thought you'd say something like that. You didn't listen to your own parents half the time. Why listen to someone else's? Even if he is, oh I dunno, THE KING!" she said. I snorted, she was right. I didn't listen to anyone but myself. And sometimes other people, if it suited me.

"Oh, by the way, do you know what day tomorrow is?" she asked, bringing my breakfast over.

"It could be the start of the biggest war of medieval times for all I know. I've been out for three months, remember?" I reminded her.

"It's the 9th of March. And do you know what that means?"

"I'll be EIGHTEEN! WOO!" I laughed. I was ten months older than Katy, and had exaggerated her age on coming here deliberately. Everyone thought she was older than me and she had to keep correcting them. It was entertaining for me. I'm easily entertained.

"Yep. And you don't get to know what I'm getting you. Or what Aidan, Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, The Knights, Uther etc. etc. are getting you," she smiled.

"You know what everyone's getting me?" I asked, more intrigued by that.

"I have my sources," she grinned.

"Merlin helped them all, didn't he?" I said.

"Yeah," she said, scrunching up her nose and nodding.

"I know you  _so_ well," I smiled.

"I will tell you that what you've got is AMAZING though," she gave me the thumbs up, before collecting my plate and cutlery and leaving the room. She came back in time to help me with those ties on the back of my dress. I hated them, too much hassle! But I loved the dresses, they were pretty. I had to admit to missing my jeans though. Lounging about on a sofa in my living room, TV marathons, reading soppy romance novels and always ending up in tears at the sad bits, all that stuff. I missed it a lot, but if I hadn't ended up here then I wouldn't have met Arthur, I wouldn't have got to see the King of Camelot do the macarena hundreds of years early. I also wouldn't've got stabbed, held hostage by bandits, and watched as one of my best friends lay in a bed dying while the love of my life was out fighting for him. And yet, it was all worth it. Because this place was amazing. My parents would miss me, and maybe some of my other friends and my teachers. But if they knew about this amazing life I was living, I'm sure they would be alright with it. I ached to know they'd be hurting, but I would do something about it. I would leave something so that they knew I was alright, when I got older. A chest with paintings, a note, I don't know. But somehow, I'd let them know I'm OK.

Getting out of bed, I began to walk down to see Gauis, so that I could get my medicine, when I heard Merlin trying to wake up Arthur.

"Rise and shine!" he said, and pulled open the curtains.

"You always say that. Every single morning, I wake up to your big grin and 'Rise and shine'. How is it  _Mer_ lin, that you can be so unnaturally happy in the morning?" asked Arthur.

"Because I'm used to it, Your Royal Prattiness. Would you rather I got Melissa down here to wake you up?"

"Shut up,  _Mer_ lin," Arthur instructed.

"OK. Tomorrow I'll say something different. Wakey wakey!" he grinned.

"Up and at 'em!" I grinned as Arthur turned around and regarded me with wide eyes, as I stepped into his room and shut the door behind me.

"I don't know about where you come from Melissa, but here it's generally not acceptable for a woman to walk into a man's bedroom when said man is still in his bed, unless she is his wife," he moaned.

"But it's OK for the man to watch the woman sleep for three months?"

"Point taken," Arthur agreed.

"Well, I've gotta go get my medicine. See ya later!" I said in a fake American accent. Not just fake but completely suckish. Accents, I'm not too good at. Although people say I'm good at acting. I tossed my brown hair over my shoulder and walked to Guais' chambers. But not before I walked past Aidan and Morgana kissing.

I walked back into Arthur's room, and sat on his bed.

"Back so soon Melissa?" Arthur asked, smirking.

"Arthur, please sh. And I'm just hiding out until Morgana and my brother decide to stop sucking each others' faces off. It's disgusting," I grimaced.

"They're sucking each others' faces off?" asked Merlin, alarmed.

" _No._ It's an expression for kissing," I smiled at how naive they were in these days.

"Well, we could make Merlin have to hide out," Arthur laughed, walking over to me.

"Fair enough," I grinned, as he captured my lips in his own.

"I'm going to find Katy," moaned Merlin, as he walked away, out of the room. I laughed against Arthur's lips, and we talked for a while, before I finally decided it was time for me to go and get my medicine. I walked away, reflecting on our relationship. I loved him, and he was the one person I trusted completely, besides Merlin and Katy. Aidan had a big mouth, so I didn't bother telling HIM much. One ginormous secret was quite enough for him. He didn't need any more.

* * *

_The woman was disgusted. Melissa was still alive, and Morguase had died for nothing. But it was OK, because the woman was going to continue her cause. With a hiss, she moved away. A cape fell to the floor and a snake was all that was left. It was time for the woman to break into Camelot._


	14. Chapter 14

Eighteen. Eighteen years old. It was weird, I was technically an adult now, and yet nothing felt different. I felt the same. Katy must have been feeling nice, having not come in to wake me up at the crack of dawn, but I suppose that worked to her benefit as well as my own because it meant she could stay in bed longer. Eventually I sat up, rubbing my eyes and going over to the small mirror on the desk in my room. I looked at my face, seeing if I looked any difference. Again, no. I still looked the same. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called, and in ran Katy, who came and gave me a huge hug.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she yelled.

"Wow, what a greeting," I said, raising my eyebrows as she released me. Behind her, Merlin awkwardly shuffled from side to side.

"Cat got your tongue, Merlin?" I asked.

"Your in your nightclothes..." he mumbled.

"So I am! Don't worry Merlin, I won't hold it against you," I grinned, winking. He blushed crimson.

"Here's your present!" Katy said in a weird squeaky voice, passing me a small bag. I took out what was inside, gasping. It was a painting of Katy, Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Aidan and myself, all smiling and captured perfectly.

"It's beautiful!" I smiled, reaching over to hug her. Then Merlin came forward with his present.

"Happy Birthday," he smiled, passing me another bag. Inside was a bracelet, made of copper and pleated into a circle.

"Thank you Merlin!" I said, getting up and hugging him. He patted me on the back, awkwardly. I then chucked Merlin out, before going behind a screen to change into a reasonably posh dress, after all Uther had decided to throw a party for me. I'd said it was OK, but he insisted. After Katy helped me with the ties on the back, Katy and I went to go outside for a while. I was banned from going anywhere near the great hall, apparently it was 'a surprise'. When we got outside, we went to a grassy plain and sat for a while on a blanket, talking and laughing. Then I decided to go back inside to tackle the wildness they call 'hair' sitting on my head. Before that though, Arthur called for me. I walked into his chambers, smiling at him.

"Hi. What's up?" I asked. I sat on the bed and he moved in front of me.

"I have to ask you something. It's your- birthday present," he said.

"OK. Hit me."

"Why would I want to hit you?"

"It a figure of speech, Arthur," I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, right. Yes. Anyway," he seemed slightly nervous. I smiled encouragingly at him, before gasping as he got down on one knee.

"Melissa. Something has happened to me recently. At first I didn't know what it was, I've never experienced it before with anyone. I realized it when I spent a month at your bedside afraid for your life. I love you. I understand that you might not want to be with me, it has only been seven months after all. But I want to be with you forever," he said. I had to blink away tears of joy.

"Before I answer, I have to check. This isn't for your father, is it? Because I heard of his... plans," I said.

"No. This is my decision, and only my decision," he told me.

"Then YES! YESYESYES!" I laughed, throwing my arms around him and pressing my lips to his. He was my  _fiance._ I didn't think I'd say that at eighteen. I also didn't think I'd be in Camelot though. Arthur then brought out a ring. It was four Celtic knots with the Pendragon crest in the centre, all in diamonds and white gold.

"This was my mother's. It's one of the only things I have of her," he said. I saw tears in his eyes, and I reached up to cup his cheek.

"I think that if she could see you today, she would be so, so, incredibly proud," I told him. He put his own hand over mine.

"Thank you Melissa," he replied, before slipping the ring onto my ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

"I don't think we should tell my father yet. Perhaps in a few months, after you've been here a year. I'll keep the ring until we decide to tell him. Who shall we tell?" he asked.

"Merlin and Melissa. I think they deserve to know, and anyway Merlin will be tidying your room and he'll come across the ring and tell Katy," I smiled.

"Okay. MERLIN!" he shouted.

"I wonder if that would work for me. KATY!" I yelled. Soon enough, Katy and Merlin both turned up. I walked over to Katy.

"Straighten up your hair. It's painfully obvious to anyone with eyes that you've just had a hot make out session with Merlin," I whispered in her ear. But Merlin and Arthur heard anyway, because Merlin blushed and Arthur smirked.

"Righty ho. Arthur and I are engaged-" I held up my hand "- but don't tell anyone because it's a secret for the next five months. Then I'll have been here a year so- yeah. Any questions? Good," I said.

"The Prat can get married? Wow, Melissa, why go for such an ass?" Merlin grinned. I just rolled my eyes.

"The Idiot can get a girlfriend? Wow, Katy, improve your taste!" Arthur rebutted, sliding an arm around my waist. Reluctantly, I took off my ring, and Arthur put it back in the box, before kicking me and Katy out so that he could get dressed.

* * *

A party. Uther was throwing me a Birthday party. I'm not sure if this was his 'suck up to Melissa and then force her marriage' plan (even if Arthur and I  _are_ getting married. But that's beside the point). I was really happy with my presents too. From Aidan I'd got some new earrings (they were really pretty), Morgana gave me a new dress, Uther gave me a necklace and Gwen gave me a shawl. The Knights had even teamed up to get me a necklace. The only really cringe worthy bit was when Uther decided to bring a band in. And do the macarena. In honor of 'the fallen Kingdom of Inverness'. But the slower dances were nice, and I got to dance with Arthur, but I also had to dance with all of the Knights, Aidan and Uther (who was drunk at the time). Another problem was when they decided to do speeches. By this time  _everyone_ was drunk. I was actually semi-sober at this point. Uther told everyone how when I first came he thought of marrying me himself (in the words of my good friend Jenna: BOKE!) but he now realised Arthur and I were perfect together (thank god!). Morgana said that I was pretty and nice and that she hoped we could be better friends (sweet!). Aidan told them what I was like when I was a baby. And Arthur- was Arthur. He told them all the reasons I was great (most of which were inaccurate). In the end, I did get drunk. However, I did wake up at one point to feel I was floating. I think it was just a dream. But if Katy levitated me I was going to KILL her. At the end of the night, I fell asleep to the thought of  _that was a best birthday EVER!_

* * *

 _The woman slipped the note under Melissa's door. On it was simply written:_  
A late birthday gift for the Lady Melissa. Meet me at the Labyrinth of Apusa with 3 others of your choice. There we shall play a game. If you do not come, there could be consequences for you all.  
She would come. And she would bring Arthur and their servants. Uther's reign would end when Arthur met Nimueh. Uther's reign would end when Arthur found out the truth of his birth...


	15. Chapter 15

I found the note early that morning. 'A late birthday present'. Aye, right. More like 'we wanna kill you! Yay, let's have a party!'. Three people of your choice obviously meant Arthur, Merlin and Katy. Of course, when I found it, I went straight through to Arthur's room.

"Arthur!" I cried. He was still lying in bed, and I jumped on top of him, and began to sob into his chest. The thought I was bringing two of my closest friends and my fiancé to their inevitable deaths killed me inside. Usually where there would be a smart-arse comment about me jumping on him in his bed, today he just held me before softly asking me what's wrong. Wordlessly, I handed him the note. He looked at it before his lips formed an 'o'.

"Who gave you this?" he asked.

"Noone. I found it posted underneath my door," I told him.

"Any enemies?"

"Arthur, I've only been here 7 months."

"Yes, and Morguase didn't seem to like you."

"She's just jealous she's not from the future," I said, before Arthur flinched at the word 'future'. He wasn't used to it yet, and didn't like knowing he was lying to his father.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's not your fault. In fact, it's kind of good, otherwise I wouldn't have you now, would I?" he smiled at me tenderly. "Now, best get Merlin and Katy! We need our servants where we're going," he said in a false attempt at bravado.

"Arthur, we can't seriously be going!"

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"That's not who I'm worried about, and you know it."

"I'm sure Katy can protect Merlin and herself."

"Nope, still not hitting on the head-"

"What am I not hitting on the head?"

"Figure of speech. Look, I'm worried about Katy and Merlin. But Arthur, I'm really, really worried about you..."

"I won't let anything happen to me either then," he tried to look brave. I pecked him on the lips.

"You better not. Cause if you do, I'll be really mad and I will probably attack your ghost," I tried to joke.

"I'll let you. Now, MERLIN! KATY!" he yelled. They arrived almost momentarily.

"What happened?!" Katy asked, immediately running over to me.

"What the hell have you done to her?!" she yelled, narrowing her eyes at Arthur.

"Nothing!" he replied, putting his arms up in surrender.

"Katy,  _he_ hasn't done anything!" I cried. Trust me, I was all for female soldiarity, but not when it wasn't required.

"Oh, don't give me that 'it's not you, it's me' rubbish!" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Katy-"

"I swear, if you have hurt her, I will come into your room tonight and strangle you with a shoelace!" she ranted.

"A shoelace?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, a shoelace. What's wrong with shoelaces?"

"Nothing. It's just not the most- conventional way of killing someone."

"Oh, I'm sorry  _Your Highness._ Is a shoelace not good enough for you? I'll rephrase that. I'll slit your throat with a knife crafted from silver. Is that good enough for you,  _Sire?"_ she mocked.

"For god's sake! Katy, Arthur and I are still together. And Arthur, I'm ever so slightly concerned that you cared more about the prospect of being killed by a  _shoelace_ than the fact you were getting death threats. Now, anyone want to see the real reason I'm upset?" I asked, a little irritated. Merlin raised his hand, and then put it back down again after realizing it was a rhetorical question. I then handed Merlin and Katy the note.

"Oh my god! Do you think it's that woman, the one that disappeared?" asked Katy.

"Possibly. But what I know for certain is that we're going after who ever sent that note. Katy, protect Merlin. We'll be OK," Arthur said, giving me a weird smile. He wasn't confident, and that scared me.

"Fetch the horses!" he said. And for once, Merlin and Katy went away without complaint.

* * *

The ride was a long one. Arthur had been a bit freaked out at first, because Katy and I refused to ride side saddle. Also, we were wearing jeans and converse. They were the only parts of our clothing that we hadn't destroyed to obscure the fact they weren't from this time period. Katy had 'borrowed' a shirt from Merlin and I had 'borrowed' a shirt from Arthur. Arthur and Merlin grumbled about how they were 'improper' but we just ignored them. Eventually, we arrived at a Labyrinth near the Eastern Woods, one Arthur and Merlin confirmed as the Labyrinth of Apusa. At the entrance was a young woman, no older than twenty, with long white-blonde hair and grey eyes that appeared to change with the light.

"Hello. We have met," she said, with a sickly sweet and terribly false smile.

"Indeed. Why show your face to us today?" Arthur asked.

"Well, young Pendragon. It is likely you will all meet your deaths today. You see, Nimueh and I are terribly angry that you killed Morgause. So I decided to show you my face," she smiled again.

"Also, from what I can see of your memories, and my own premonitions, these two know one of my relations. A descendant," she said.

"Rosslyn!" I gasped. This woman was an ancestor of one of the bitchiest girls from my school.

"Yes. 'Rosslyn'. I have a daughter as well, and she looks even more like that girl when she was younger. You may also now know my name. Aldreda," she said. I had had the bad fortune to have to put up with Rosslyn since Primary One. She used to be nice. Then she got popular.

"Come. Nimueh is awaiting you," she said, and we followed in her wake. Aldreda. It was such a pretty name, for such a horrible person.

"Who is Nimueh?" asked Merlin.

"She controls death. Say your sister is dying, and you wanted to save her life. You could give up someone else's life for her own. A life for a life," I told them. Arthur looked somewhat shaken.

Eventually we made it to the center of the maze. There sat two goblets, each appearing to be filled with wine. There was also two tablets.

"Hello. 'Tis the children of the Legend and the Fathers of Albion," said Nimueh.

"Albion?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, or has your servant not told you about your-"

"No. Please. If I am to die, take it as a last request. Don't tell him," begged Merlin.

"Alright. Although Albion will never come to be now anyway," she smiled. "Any more last requests?"

"Yes. I hear you control life and death. If you do- is it possible for me to see my mother? Even if in the spirit?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Nimueh said, giving him a sweet smile. I knew what happened next. Arthur brought my ring out of my pocket as his mother appeared, slipping it on my finger. I smiled at him, all the while formulating an escape plan in my head. Then the air shimmered and out stepped a beautiful blonde woman, who embraced him.

"Mother!" Arthur cried. I saw tears in his eyes, and grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Arthur! And this is?" she asked, looking at me.

"Melissa. I'm Arthur's fiance," I told her, holding out my hand. Instead, she just pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for making my son happy! It's hard to believe that the little boy I held in the last minutes of my life is grown up! And is this my engagement ring? It looks lovely on you," she smiled.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"I'm so sorry," Arthur said.

"No! Don't be sorry!" She said, enveloping both of us in a hug. "If anyone is to be sorry, it is your father."

"Why?" asked Arthur.

"It doesn't matter," she said.

"No. Why?" he repeated.

"Your father was desperate for an heir, Arthur. Someone to continue the Pendragon line. But I couldn't conceive. So your father went to Nimueh. He traded my life for yours, so that an heir could be had," she said, sadly.

"No!" he cried, some tears spilling over.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But, Arthur, always remember. You are my son, and I would give my life for you a hundred times over," she said. And then, in the blink of an eye, she had disappeared.

"Mother! No! Bring her  _back!"_ he cried.

"I can't. Now, I've given you your final wish. Does anyone else have any final wishes?" she asked. None of us did anything. "Good. Now, Arthur and Melissa, drink this wine, in celebration of Melissa's eighteenth birthday. Merlin and Katy can take those tablets. If you don't, I'll kill you anyway," she said.

We sat down and I met Merlin's eyes and winked. Then I mouthed what he had to do when Arthur was looking away. We raised our poisoned wine to each other, preparing to drink.

"I love you, I'm sorry," I said. What I was sorry for, however, was not his death. It was what was about to happen.


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur looked the other way, and I lifted up my chair and smacked him over the head, knocking him out immediately. I felt so bad, but I need to concentrate. I was going to use my powers. I didn't know how, but I was. I pictured it- a modern high street, my local high street. Topshop, Quiz, Tesco and others around me. Then Nimueh and Alreda, standing across the street. And then I was there. I could see it all, the people walking about, I could feel the breeze on my face, feel the ground firm beneath my feet. I had to remind myself that this was only imaginary.

"Your magic is powerful, young sorceress," Nimueh said.

"Yeah, and I was born with it, in an age where science is the nearest you get to magic," I told them. "And now my magic will kill you!"

I imagined a car coming down the road, and felt an odd power surge, and a warmth in my eyes. Then Nimueh and Alreda were run over. I felt no remorse, they had wanted to kill Arthur, Merlin, Katy and I, after all. And they'd upset Arthur.  _Noone_ upset my fiance. Then I noticed they weren't quite dead. So, I imagined dogs, who tore them apart. I couldn't watch that bit- I'm not a total monster. Eventually, I felt myself getting weak, and had to go back to the real world. When I did, I collapsed to my knees, even my body weight was too much. Merlin was staring at me.

"What did you do to them?" he asked.

"Destroyed their souls, I think?" I replied weakly. Katy looked impressed, but Merlin just stared at me.

"That takes really powerful magic!" he exclaimed.

"Woo!" I attempted bravado. "Now, punch me in the face. I need to look like I was knocked out."

"What?" asked Katy.

"For Arthur. I need to look like I was knocked out," I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not punching you!"

"Yes you are. Punch me in the face,"

"I always hear that when you speak. But it's normally in subtext!" she grinned. So I hit her. She promptly punched me in the face, before jumping on top of me. It actually hurt quite a bit.

"I was a ninja you know! I've hurt people! Really badly!"

"Katy, you  _pretended_ to be a ninja!"

"I had bad days!" she said, and I just laughed.

"Now, go kill the baddies! I need to go and be knocked up! I mean, out!" I said. Katy smirked, and Merlin just looked confused.

"What does 'knocked up' mean?" he asked. Aww, how adorable! He's so innocent!

"Um, ask your mum? No, it's alright, I'll tell you later," Katy said. I laughed, before lying down next to Arthur. I heard Merlin and Katy muttering some words behind me, before I actually did black out from weakness.

* * *

"Melissa?" came a worried voice from above me.

"Arthur?" I asked, noticing him and throwing my arms around him.

"You're OK!" he said, happily.

"Bit sore, but generally OK, yes," I smiled.

"They killed them, luckily. Though somehow, I think it was more Katy. The chances of Merlin hurting someone are rather slim," Arthur joked, and I realized that thankfully I hadn't given him any brain damage, since he was still insulting Merlin. I smiled as he helped me up, and accepted the bear hug he gave me. That was when we realized that my horse had run away.

"Shit," I mumbled.

"What?" asked Arthur and Merlin in unison.

"Never mind," I laughed.

"You can share a horse with me," Merlin told Katy.

"No, it's ok. Arthur and I are engaged. We can share a horse," I said, walking purposefully towards the horse.

"But- your clothes..." said Arthur.

"Are 'indecent' I know. But we'll be married at some point Arthur, and you know what that means..." I waggled my eyebrows.

"What?" he asked. I just rolled my eyes and Katy scoffed.

"Never mind," I laughed. He mounted the horse, and I got on behind him. I saw a blush rise to his cheeks, but I just wrapped my arms around his waist before we rode off.

* * *

We arrived at Camelot early that morning. A knight ran up to us.

"Lady Ferguson! Prince Arthur! The King has been panicking! He says that if you are spotted you are to report to him immediately, sire!" he said, words rushed and difficult to understand.

"Yes, thank you..."

"Daniel, m'lady," he said.

"Thank you Daniel," I smiled. We walked through the winding corridors of Camelot Castle until we finally arrived at the Great Hall.

"Your Highness?" I said.

"Melissa! Arthur! Where the hell have you been?" he yelled.

"We got a threatening letter. We went to investigate. Speaking of which..." he pinned Uther to the wall.

"You killed my mother! With  _magic!_  You used what you've always told me was wrong to continue the line! And killed my mother in the process!" he yelled.

"No... Arthur... you don't understand..." he said. The look in his eyes made me feel sorry for him. But Arthur would be a much better King...

"Arthur, she was a sorceress. You can't trust her!" Merlin said.

"Not all magic can be bad though, can it Merlin? It could depend on how it's used!" Arthur cried. I saw the turmoil in Merlin's eyes- let him kill the King and Merlin could be magic freely? Or let the King live and have to conceal his magic? I decided to try and project my thoughts to him.

_You'll make the right decision Merlin. Uther should still have some time left, and Arthur will hate himself if he kills him. But it's your choice, I'm not going to interfere._

"She lied! She used a spell!" Merlin cried. Arthur's grip loosened.

"And you're sure?" he asked.

"Yes. She made an image of your mother, and then cast a spell making her say those things. She knew you'd try to kill your father then," he said. Arthur stepped back.

"Sorry, Father," he looked ashamed.

"It's alright Arthur," he said. I wrapped my arms around Arthur from behind, and saw Uther focus on something.

"What is that?" he asked. And then I realized what he was looking at. My ring.

_Shit._


	17. Chapter 17

Uther was still staring at my ring. Arthur and I exchanged a look.

"Father, I proposed to Melissa," Arthur said. I held back the urge to roll my eyes. Way to state the obvious Arthur!

"I can see that! How long have you been- engaged?" he asked.

"Not long, sire. Only a week or so. We were going to tell you later, when it was more- appropriate," I replied. Uther nodded.

"Well, I have to say I am surprised. But, also glad. You shall be wed next week!" he announced. I spluttered slightly.

"Next week?! Do you not think it's a bit soon?" I asked, incredulous, before adding a 'sire' onto the end. Can't have me being disrespectful now, can we?

"No, Melissa. I don't believe so. You shall be my daughter in law!" he exclaimed. What an honor. Uther Pendragon, the man who'd killed lots of people and I get to be his daughter in law. Yippee.

"Father, I have to agree with Melissa..." Arthur said.

"Alright. Five months. The year anniversary of your arrival here. But that is as far as I am willing to budge," Uther said.

"Yes sire," I mumbled, before leaving for my room. I lay on my bed for a while, contemplating. Because, seven months ago, my life consisted of school and work, school and work, a constant cycle. My dreams lay at university, but beyond there I didn't have much of a life plan. Sure, I'd wanted to get married, have kids. But that was the far future. It's weird, because now, in five months, I was going to get married. In six, I could be pregnant! Everything was moving so fast, and yet, much to my surprise, it didn't bother me. I was sick of going slowly, being badgered for good grades, trying to do well for everyone else, trying to live up to the standards people set for me. Finally, I was getting somewhere. It scared me, but also thrilled me. I was doing something with my life. For the first time ever, I had a clear view of what I wanted to do. With that thought, I fell into sleep.

* * *

_I was running. The ground beneath my feet blurred and I fell. I scrambled backwards, cutting my hands on the branches until I finally came into contact with a rock. I was going to die. The man, Elias, approached me, and evil smile crossing his features as he knelt down and roughly cupped my face._

_"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider my offer, dear? We'd make a wonderful couple," he smirked. Tears gathered in my eyes. So I spat in his face, a_ _nd then I kicked him where it hurts._

_"Little_ bitch! _" he yelled. I began to run again, but I knew I wouldn't win. He'd catch me. I looked around and noticed I was surrounded. I did the only thing I could do at that moment. I screamed my head off._

* * *

I woke up sweating and crying in my bed, just as Arthur ran in with a sword.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking around for an attacker. When it was clear there was noone there, he came and sat beside me.

"What happened?" he asked again, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Just a dream," I mumbled into his chest.

"Want to share?"

"Not particularly," I answered. He chuckled slightly and I gave him a disgruntled look.

"What  _you_ laughing at, Arthur Pendragon?" I said, but eventually I began to laugh too. Arthur got up to leave, but I grabbed his hand when he got up.

"Stay with me? Please?" I begged with my eyes.

"Melissa, I'm not sure that's a good idea. We're not married yet and..." I pulled him back and pushed my lips to his.

"Please?" I repeated.

"Okay, but only until you fall asleep," he replied.

* * *

When I woke up again, I was much better rested than before and curled up against someone's chest.  _Arthur's_ chest.

"Arthur Pendragon, are you attempting to steal away my innocence before our wedding night?" I smiled. I felt him wake up at that and his heart rate increased.

"Melissa, you asked me to stay..." he looked worried.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that?" I fake glared, but Arthur fell for it.

"Melissa, you must believe me, I-" I cut him off with my lips.

"I know," I smiled. It was his turn to fake glare at me now. But this was cut off when Katy and Merlin came in.

"Melissa, have you seen Arthur? We can't find him any- Oh," she blushed, as did Merlin.

"I swear, nothing happened!" Arthur said.

"Uh huh," grinned Katy.

"No, really, nothing happened!" he protested.

"Yep, I believe you," she continued to joke. Arthur's eyes then widened and then he left, embarrassed.

"Make sure you tell him I'm kidding," said Katy.

"I will," Merlin replied, before they started snogging. In  _my_ room.

"EW! Too early in the morning for that! And never in my chambers!" I grimaced. Katy just rolled her eyes, but Merlin had the grace to blush.

"See you later then?" he said.

"See ya!" Katy replied. When Merlin left, she turned back to me.

"What was that?"

"Well, I don't want to see that in the morning! It's not my fault that I'm disgusted by the most sickeningly sweet couple in the world!" I said. She just rolled her eyes again.

"I don't know Melissa. I just feel completed by him..."

"KATY! You don't need a man to complete you! You're a strong, independent woman!" I said, scandalized.

"Says the girl who has liked, what, thirty, forty guys in the past few years," she said.

"Beside the point," I glared.


	18. Chapter 18

Aidan sat with the thick, leather bound book and wondered how people here kept themselves interested on days like these. It was chucking it down with rain outside, so knight training was cancelled. Melissa and Arthur were away doing God knows what, and Merlin wanted to hang out with Katy. Why, he didn't know. He and Katy had never seen eye to eye though so it wasn't much of a surprise. Morgana and Gwen had gone 'out' somewhere. So, he was really bored. The book was just for show if someone decided to come in, though that was unlikely. He'd barely seen his sister the last few weeks, which he supposed wasn't much of a surprise, considering she had gone from being almost dead, to having a huge birthday party thrown for her, to going into life or death situations without him  _again._ To be honest, he hadn't seen Merlin that much either. He only had four people he could call 'friends' here and three of them were girls. The only other people he trusted (but didn't consider them as 'friends') were his sister's mad ginger friend with an unhealthy obsession with rainbows for someone who was seventeen, and his sister's fiance who he had only just found out was a fiance two days ago! Plus, everyone except Merlin, Gwen and Morgana had forgotten his  _birthday!_ He could forgive Melissa, considering she was half dead at the time, and Arthur, because he wasn't really on the same planet, but Katy had no excuse. She knew when his birthday was. One month after the Winter festival in November. And what does he get? Nothing. He'd bought her a present, but Katy had given him nothing. So yeah, he was in a foul mood. And boredom just accentuated it, made him more annoyed.

And that was when he heard it.

He hadn't been hearing anything for months, not since Melissa was hurt anyway. But a voice penetrated his subconscious, sending shivers of fear down his spine.

_"Elias has been sent out, m'lord. It is expected the children of the legend will be sent where they are needed when Prince Arthur marries the Lady Melissa. He has been given instructions not to hurt them."_

" _And he will follow these instructions?"_

_"Of that, I cannot be certain."_

Aidan gasped and felt a little dizzy when he was jolted back into reality. There had been another voice this time, and that had never happened before. But he sure as hell knew one thing- he was scared out of his wits. And Aidan Ferguson, Knight in training, did  _not_ get scared. There was only one person he could go to, so any romantic rende vous he was in with Katy would have to wait for now.

* * *

"Merlin!" Aidan yelled, tripping his way into the chambers Merlin and Gaius shared.

"Gaius, where's Merlin?" he asked the old man, who looked shocked to see him there, shouting for Merlin, instead of Arthur, who it would usually be if  _anyone_ was shouting for his ward.

"He's in there," Gaius said, pointing to Merlin's small room in the back of their chambers. Aidan walked in and saw Merlin and Katy in a passionate kiss on Merlin's bed.

"Ok, guys, do I need to shield my eyes, or am I alright to look?" he asked. Merlin and Katy sprung apart, faces bright red, before turning to Aidan with a glare.

"You're worse than your sister," mumbled Katy.

"I heard that!" Aidan sang, teasingly.

"Good," spat Katy.

"Not really, because you know as well as I do that Mel and I hate being compared to each other," he grimaced.

"Mel? Since when did you call her  _Mel?"_ asked Katy.

"Since I was about three. Now, are we finished with the little Q&A slash kissing slash arguing session? Or do I need to leave while you guys get done with your 'unfinished business'" he teased.

"What do you want, Aidan?" asked Merlin, slightly exasperated with the younger boy.

"I need help, Merlin. And since I don't know any other super-powerful sorcerers, I thought, hey, I'll go see Merlin," he grinned.

"Oi!" said Katy.

"What's wrong?" he asked all innocent. She just glared, before her eyes turned gold and a vase fell on his head.

"Bit harsh, honey," said Merlin, putting an arm around Katy, while Aidan made gagging noises. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"What do you need?"


	19. Chapter 19

Katy had been having quite a nice time until the  _idiot_ that is Melissa's brother walked in. All swagger and thinking-he's-so-awesomeness. And yet, today there was something else in his eyes.

 _Great,_  she thought  _something to interrupt the relative peace I've been needing we get 'I hear voices' boy._

"What do you want, Aidan?" asked Merlin. He was just as annoyed as her- after all they had been kissing before he came in and spoiled it. Katy thought Aidan was just jealous- or she would have if he didn't have Morgana. Although Katy wasn't entirely convinced she wasn't evil, she trusted her a bit more than she might have otherwise. Then she heard Aidan make an annoying comment about not knowing any powerful sorcerers. Snapping out of her trance, she fixed him with her death glare.

"Oi!" she said. Aidan gave her his innocent look.

"What's wrong?" he asked. So, Katy dropped a vase on his head.

"Bit harsh, honey," said Merlin, putting his arm around her. Aidan started making gagging noises, and they just gave him an exasperated look.

"What do you need?" asked Merlin.

* * *

They just stared at him. Katy couldn't believe it; there was someone  _else_ after them? Would they ever just take a break? Oh, no, of course not. They were evil, of course they'd want to kill anyone who was a threat. Then Aidan's knees buckled and he fell to the ground, clutching his head. "Another one?" he groaned. This scared Katy- Aidan didn't usually get so upset. He sat like that for a few moments, before standing up again.

"We need to go and see Killgarrah," he told them. Katy looked at him, slightly frustrated- that dragon called her a  _vampire!_  A  _sparkly vampire!_  She did  _not_ want to socialize with the creature that called her a WALKING SPARKLE! Then again, Melissa called her that. And she supposed, if you squinted, you could say she was a creature with her curls and near-constant grin. And... she socialized with her. So, yeah. She could deal with Melissa. And if she could deal with Melissa, she could deal with a dragon. Probably. Maybe. Perhaps...

* * *

They arrived at the part of the castle the Dragon was at.

"Yo, Dragon-y dragon? Where is you?" she yelled. Bad grammar, sure. But she didn't care. It swooped down, and looked at her.

"I'm here, Katy. What is it that you three require?" he asked.

"I have an- issue. I heard the voices. They told me that, well they said- they said  _M'lord, a complication has arisen. A new part of the prophecy; the children of the legend must return to their origins to complete the task they are required to do._ What does it  _mean?"_  asked Aidan.

"It means, Aidan, that you are likely to go back. Go back to where you are from. It is as I feared..." he trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Aidan asked.

"There was another prophecy. It proclaimed that the task of the three children of the future was to help unite the lands of Albion- in the ways I have already told you. However- there was another part to the prophecy, one that could be much more dangerous," the Dragon said.

"And that is..." prompted Aidan.

"It is not my place to say. What I  _can_ tell you, however, is that it involves all of you- all six of you- restoring faith in magic on all plains," The Dragon said. Katy rolled her eye _s. I am so not in the mood for riddles!_  her brain moaned. But she just had to get on with it, she guessed. Lacing her fingers with Merlin's, she left.  _All plains, origins? What could it possibly mean?_ And then it hit her.

Her origins were in the future.

The future could be considered a different 'plain' from the one they were in just now.

Melissa, Aidan and she were going back.


	20. Chapter 20

Merlin looked at his hands, clasped on his lap. Katy had confided her fears to him- they could be going back, and leave him, by himself. Well, except for the Prat. He wanted, no _needed_ to find a way to go with them. Perhaps, if he wanted, he might even let Morgana and Prat come with them. If he was feeling nice. Gaius had told him that a time travelling spell was dangerous, and often required more than one sorcerer. That was fine- Katy would no doubt help him. Although, they would have to keep this from Melissa- chances are she would pin him against a wall, put on her 'scary face' and threaten to kill him if he didn't let 'Arthur' go.

He looked down at the small box lying on his bedside table. Inside lay a silver ring with a sapphire in it. She had told him a while back that she liked sapphires, so it made sense to give her that as an engagement ring. He'd never seen himself getting married before, but then, before he hadn't know the fire that was Katy, with those lovely blue eyes and luscious red hair. He knew that if he didn't propose, they would likely commit an act not allowed out of wedlock. Who knows what could have happened if Aidan hadn't walked in on them the other day. It was unthinkable. So, he knew he had to propose.

He looked at the ring a moment longer. It had taken all of his salary so far, plus the promise of paying back Gaius to buy it. He really hoped Katy said yes, because if she didn't it would have all gone to waste. He wanted to propose to her somewhere romantic- but he couldn't think of anywhere. He couldn't exactly propose to them at the site of their first kiss- that had been in Prat's chambers and Prat would probably say something that would make him even more scared like "Who would want to marry  _you?"._

There was the options where he talked to a woman about it. He couldn't ask Melissa- she would probably say something along the lines of "Aww that's so sweet!" or some modern phrase before skipping off into the distance. Morgana he felt awkward about- he didn't know her that well and was sure she'd tell Aidan, who in turn would tell Melissa, who would then tell Katy. There was always Gwen- he was sure she wouldn't say anything to her. And yet, he felt awkward about that too. And, although he was pretty sure she wouldn't tell anyone, she had her own issues to deal with, like Lancelot. So perhaps not a woman then.

Aidan was another option. But from what Melissa and Morgana said he had 'not a romantic bone in his body'. Morgana had added the 'great kisser and quite sweet' part, but Melissa had just looked sickened by the thought. Plus Merlin didn't trust him not to tell Melissa. So, Aidan was out. That left... Arthur. The Prat. Now, that was a scary though. Melissa and Katy thought it was cute the way they argued, and called it a 'bromance'. However, for Merlin and Arthur that was too close to romance, so Katy and Melissa had just rolled their eyes and gave each other a  _look._ Merlin didn't like this  _look,_ it made him think they knew something he didn't. He didn't like that. He almost trusted Arthur not to say anything, and although he was sure he would get laughed at quite a lot, he knew that Prat was the only one he could go to.

The problem with going to Arthur was that every time he saw or even thought about him, he was forced to think about his 'destiny'. He still wasn't sure about this; after all Arthur thought magic was evil, that Merlin was an idiot and Merlin even doubted himself. Katy had assured him that he existed in the stories of the future, but he wasn't entirely sure. After all, she had described the Merlin of the future as 'an old guy who meets Arthur when Arthur is ten and they battle evil together. Oh, yeah, and Arthur marries Guinivere'. So they had got him wrong. Perhaps he would not be forever remembered as a great sorcerer, after all he was just a boy who lived in Camelot and who's only skill was hiding his magic, using magic to save someone who hated magic's life EVERY SINGLE DAY, and being an 'idiot'. How could Merlin be as famous as the three of them said, if he had next to no skills? It made him feel bad, like he didn't trust them or something. But it wasn't that- it was just that he didn't know if he would be as famous as they said. Maybe time travel had messed with their heads. But there was one thing he could be certain of.

He loved Katy so much, and if she'd let him, he'd love her forever. And that would make him happy.


	21. Chapter 21

_Usually the dreams plagued her. They showed her images of death and destruction and when she awoke she didn't want to fall back into the darkness of sleep. However, tonight was different. She was in the throne room with Melissa, Arthur, Katy, Merlin and Aidan. She looked around and saw a man in front of a canvas. Across the room from her was another her, along with some small children. Two clung to Aidan and herself, with dark curls and hazel eyes staring at their parents- a little boy and girl. Katy and Merlin were sitting on a step at the foot of the thrones with another two children- two little girls- with black wavy hair and blue eyes. Melissa and Arthur sat on the thrones with crowns atop their heads, declaring them King and Queen. They too were organising their children- two little boys with straight, dark hair and brown eyes and a little girl with blonde curls and blue eyes. Each child was a perfect mix of each parent, and each was beautiful in it's own way. Melissa had her hand over her swollen stomach, and it was easy to tell she was heavily pregnant again._

_"These two are driving me crazy!" she said affectionately to her baby bump. Arthur smiled._

_"Well, we knew this would be a harder pregnancy. There are two in there after all!" he laughed. Melissa glared at him._

_"_ Twins,  _Arthur. Not 'two of them in there'!" she yelled, before bursting into tears._

_"Sorry. Hormones," she said weakly, wiping at her eyes. Other Morgana's eyes glowed gold and Melissa's face immediately lit up, looking as though it had never changed. Morgana gaped, Arthur would make magic legal? That would make her life a lot easier._

_Smiling at the man who was painting, the children finally calmed down. Morgana didn't want to leave this dream, but, as with all dreams, it eventually ended. For the first time in her life, she felt dismay at being pulled from her dream._

* * *

When her eyes opened, light was beginning to peek into her room. This, she wasn't used to. Most of the time when she woke up it would be dark, and she would not be able to sleep again. Gaius had hinted her visions were prophetic, but that she shouldn't tell Uther. Uther wouldn't kill her if he knew, that much she was certain of. But he would be disappointed, and certain she had chosen this. That hurt her, that Uther could be so blinded by his hate that he would kill someone as close to him as a daughter. But that was Uther- hate first ask questions later. But Morgana knew the other side of him. The side that cared for Arthur and herself. The side that wasn't a King, but a loving father and guardian. A side no one else got to see. Morgana couldn't quite believe the fact he was making Arthur and Melissa get married at a time he wanted though. She thought that was slightly harsh, but he was the King, and they would get married where and when he liked. But Morgana had to admit- she liked the thought of having an almost sister in law. Uther had changed his mind rather quickly, something Morgana believed Melissa called a 'U-Turn'. One moment, he was wanting Arthur to marry Morgana, and now Melissa. It was odd, indeed, but Morgana didn't mind. She'd have waited a few years if marriage had been in the cards anyway, after all, she was too young, in her mind anyway.

She smiled and looked out the window, before turning towards the wardrobe to get a dress.

The dawn of a new day had come, the dawn of a new  _age._ And Morgana couldn't help but feel that it was much better than anything they'd had in Camelot before.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was guest written by Rachel Moyes, aka Katy.

Katy walked through the halls of the castle, thinking about the prophesy that that stupid dragon had told them and occasionally levitating things when she was sure no one was around. Bring magic back into the future? Should be a BREEZE.

She reached a vase of flowers and bent over to sniff them, then noticed that one of the beautiful red roses was drooped and dead. She picked it out of the bunch and frowned at it, then imagined it alive and vibrant again. Almost as soon as she had pictured the image, she felt her eyes glowing gold for a second, and marveled as the browned petals of the rose opened up and colour returned to them. She laughed, and continued to close and open the petals magically several more times before she heard footsteps immediately behind her. She dropped the rose as though it had caught fire, terrified that someone had seen her perform sorcery, but relaxed when she felt Merlin circle his arms around her waist from behind and push her long hair away from her ear to whisper,

'Not bad.'

He then stooped to pick up the fallen rose, still bloomed, and tucked it behind her ear.  
Katy smiled, and went up on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the cheek.  
Merlin spun her around, and Katy allowed herself to think about how much she loved him. Loved him! It was a wonderful feeling, a rush of excitement and adoration and care, and pure, undiluted love.

She looked into his face, and thought about the picture of them all that she had painted for Melissa's birthday- it didn't do him justice, though she had spent hours trying to capture the playfulness and the intelligence in his smile.  
She thought back to the moment

* * *

'How much longer, Katy?! Surely I can't be that hard to paint?'

She smiled- he truly didn't think that he was worthy of anything. It was so sweet that she wanted to hug him, but instead she grinned and said,

'Not too long now, just…'

She walked over to him, still holding her paintbrush. - which by the way were VERY expensive here- He sighed, obviously expecting her to make him turn his head a fraction of an inch again, before Katy moved her paintbrush to his face and put the remaining blob of red paint on the tip of his nose.

'Hey!' he exclaimed, but he was smiling.

He grabbed her wrists, making sure she couldn't paint him again –not that she would, as the paints here were also VERY expensive- and smiled down at her.

Katy's heart started thumping –would it ever stop doing that around him? Probably not- as he kissed her. Soon enough, though, Gaius walked in, clutching many bottles of strange remedies and muttering something about the youth of today. Katy smiled at the thought of what Gaius' reaction would be to kids in her century, with their multi-coloured hair, ugly piercings, and tight clothes.  
Katy pondered her feelings about her future/old life, and wondered if she really missed it. Swapping maths tests, popular people and the pressure to have any hair colour other that ginger (though she had not given in to the calls of hair dye, and didn't intend to), for magic, adventure , love, all for a small concession of no toilets?  
It was an easy choice, really, and she thought that Melissa and Aidan felt the same.

She looked up into Merlin's eyes and decided that it didn't matter where she was, as long as she had the people she loved around her.


	23. Chapter 23

It was cliche- I'll admit that much. But I like cliche, so I didn't really mind. The sunset was amazing- clouds tinted by pinks and reds- but dramatic, due to the fact the clouds were grey and stormy. Arthur's arm was around my shoulders, and I was gently holding his hand when Merlin burst through his door.

"Hey Merlin," I smiled.

"Hi Melissa. Can I talk to Arthur- alone?" he asked.

"Anything you want to say to me can be said in front of Melissa," said Arthur. Merlin sighed, and though I felt guilty, I had to find out what this was about.

"Please tell me Merlin," I said, giving him a pout I knew noone could resist. He gave me the evils, but I didn't care, I just gave him a big smile.

"Fine. I want to propose to Ka-" he began, but was cut off slightly by my very loud 'OH MY GOD!' but unfortunately that was cut off by Merlin's hand.

"Like I was saying, I want to propose to Katy, but I don't know where or how," he seemed nervous. I gave him a hug to try and comfort him.

"Show me the ring," I said. He brought out a ring with sapphires arranged in a small flower in the middle.

"She'll love it. Here's what to do- take her into town, because Arthur's giving you the day off tomorrow-" I was cut off by Arthur there, who was indignant. I just laughed it off though. "- yeah, Arthur's giving you the day off. So, just walk about, then go up to the orchard by the forest, you know the place. Pick two apples. In the second one, put the ring. She prefers her apples peeled, so just start peeling it and dig the apple in that way. It's so cute and romantic. And then you can have a fairytale wedding, and I can be the bridesmaid, and Aidan can be best man-" I began my dreamy wedding blabber and Arthur and Merlin seemed to space out and just talk together. Then Katy walked in and we shut up.

"What are you guys hiding from me?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing! Katy, I have some laundry for you to do!" I said, linking arms and dragging her next door. I knew this was going to be bad, I was never good at keeping secrets from Katy, much less lying to her. I'm sure it's a ginger thing. And, oh damn. Now she had that power of persuasion.

"What are you hiding from me?" she asked again.

"Nothing at all. We were talking about Eurovision and how bad Inglebert Humperdink was!" I said.

"Um, Melissa, they don't know who Inglebert Humperdink is. Not born yet, remember?" she told me. Damn.

"I... um... informed them of him?" I smiled. Luckily, she gave up after that.

"Whatever. Not sure I want to know, probably you and Arthur submitting Merlin to some inappropriate conversation," she rolled her eyes. I hit her, before lying down on my bed.

"I just made that!"

"So what? You're my maidservant, it's your job," I grinned at her cheekily. She mock glared at me but somehow I don't think she actually minded.

* * *

I smiled at my reflection. Another party tonight which means another reason to get drunk! Don't get me wrong, hangovers= hell but I loved the actual party part. It was my engagement party though. Basically, I had to stay reasonably sober, give speeches to a bunch of allies of Camelot and be told by old men I'd never met 'what a great queen I'd be'- I knew how it went. I heard a knock on my door. I knew it was Arthur. Taking a few deep breaths I went to the door of my chambers. He offered me his arm, and I gratefully accepted it. I'd be married in two weeks! Two weeks! I felt my face pale as we approached the doors to the great hall. Inside everyone stood and bowed respectfully to us. We nodded, and they sat down. We sat next to Uther at the head of the table, and some random ancient King engaged Arthur in conversation. Katy came up to me with some wine. I gave her a 'this is going to be a long night' look and smiled at an older woman nearby, talking about how excited I was for the wedding. Jeez, this was going to be such a long night.

* * *

I walked back to my chambers, stone cold sober and in a terrible mood. I'd thought I'd be able to get drunk, say things I'd regret and then have a nice kiss with Arthur in the morning like last time. But I wouldn't be able to if I was sober. Damn, how boring! Arthur, however, was not sober. He had a stupid grin on his face and kept trying to kiss me. Trust me, this was like kissing an alcohol soaked sock. Disgusting! Eventually, I got back to my chambers, to a restless night. Images swam in my vision, including Elias and an injured Katy. And, most frighteningly, a dead Uther...

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a guest chapter written by Rebecca Cooper.

The hustle and bustle of castle life was at a high on the warm, humid day. The mind images of sun baked squares and dusty curiosity shops, large pools of gleaming water and vibrant citrus fruit trees of perfection rendered null in void. Gaius made his way through the white marbled halls on his daily rounds amidst it all. Other servants of court nodded to him out of respect for his position and, as ever, gratefulness at his unyielding presence. He had become accustomed to this over the years and decades in the position of court physician had earned him this treatment from most. There was barely a family here whom he had not treated at one point or another.

* * *

He could feel himself getting old. A thin layer of perspiration greased his forehead against the effort of moving his creaking limbs. There was a slight brittleness to his bones now, and the spring in his step had long since faded from all memory. Yes, he did not think he would be around much longer, life was for the next generation. His had had its' turn. He caught a flashing image of himself in the glare of a large, silver filled alcove on his way past. The wrinkles in his face had deepened since the last time he'd seen them and he noticed the way his form curled disappointingly. A vague memory of being young struck him and he was shocked to realize that he didn't miss it at all 'youth', he reflected, was just another way of saying 'ignorance' and 'confusion'. He no longer thought much of the idea. He shuffled into his chamber, placing bag carefully on the work bench. He was jealous of the way it flopped in flexibility. He reminded himself that his turn was over. The world was now at the mercy of the ignorance he had once loathed. Ignorance was always despised when one possessed it. When deserved, however, it was most humbling.

* * *

Merlin, for example, was most promising. He had the attention span of a gold fish, the knowledge of an ape and the curiosity of a child taking his first steps. He was also both trouble and accident prone. In short, he was the singular wisest juvenile he had ever met, and in and odd sort of way, he loved him like a son.

* * *

Look at him, old and soft and sentimental. Weaknesses and strength rolled into one being simultaneously. What strange emotions, and unleash the young and lively part of one's self!

* * *

As if summoned by his mental call, Merlin emerged from the rubbish heap that was his room and bounded down the steps, energy emmiting from him as he went. Ignoring Gaius completely he made a dash for the door, shrugging his weathered brown jacket on.

_Up to something._

"Merlin!"

He jerked back expectantly. "Yes?"

"Where are you going now?"

"Just to meet Katy."

 _Ah, Katy._ The odd girl. He remembered being in love once too. He didn't think much of that either. He became aware that Merlin was still waiting for his comment. A sure sign that if Gaius was attached to him, so was he. He gestured lazily towards the door. "Off with you then."

Merlin smiled gratefully and left.

* * *

Actually, now that he thought about it Katy and her friends were all sorts of inexplicable oddities. From their strange phrases and mannerisms to inaccuracy of speech. Till this day their burst of laughter confused him. Perhaps there was no true end to youth after all? For as everything he had learned past he came across at least three more he couldn't understand. For example, he was still not sure of the exact geographical location of Inverness. When he had asked the librarian about it, he had puffed up and stalked of like an offended pigeon whose pride had been hurt he had done to hurt him so, he was not aware. In fact, there was more than this to cause him suspicion. He had once seen Melissa, the betrothed of Prince Arthur, sneaking around in the most absurd pair of shoes he had ever observed. Such bold black and white he had never seen before. There was no other explanation other that magic. He did not know, however, if this was an evil or not. Perhaps he should warn Merlin? No, he would figure it out for himself and he would learn more as he grew with the problem. But then again, he would hate to see the youth snatched from him so quickly...

He must not tell Merlin, he would go meddling and cause trouble for himself again. He must not tell him to protect him from the clumsiness of himself.

* * *

Gaius sighed and allowed himself the luxury of collapsing into his chair, which he only allowed upon occasions of dilemma. But, no, he had reached his resolve and there was no more thinking to be done. The faint shimmer of light on dust motes dancing through the shade was a comfort. He slipped off his boots, surrendering to the cold floor against his feet. His eyelids were heavy and a soft shimmering from the work bench soothed all worry from his mind. The familiar lull of sleep returened to welcome him. But as he sat in this position he tossed and turned, dreaming of losing someone very dear to him. But upon his awakening, he could not quite remember something very important.

_Who?_


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Character death this chapter, not of one of the main six, however.

I heard the knock on my door early the next morning. I groaned, my dreams had caused me to spend a large portion of the night tossing turning and getting little sleep. I opened the door a crack to see Arthur outside, eyes rimmed red and tired looking. I was pretty sure even  _I_ looked better with a hangover.

"Morning Arthur," I yawned, putting my arms around his waist.

"Good Morning Melissa. We've been invited out for a walk by Lord Jeremy. He is from Cenred's Kingdom, so we have to go out with him to keep relations- civil," he seemed nervous by the proposition, and I didn't blame him. From what I knew Camelot and those of Cenred's Kingdom were in constant conflict over something or other, and someone from there could only mean good news. But, I suppose we couldn't turn him down, for the sake of Camelot if nothing else.

* * *

After breakfast, and telling Katy that we had to go for a walk, I quickly got dressed, deciding to imitate Katniss with a single braid down my back. I then went with Katy to meet Arthur. We arrived just as a vase (aimed for Merlin) smashed on the wall.

"Bad day, Arthur?" smirked Katy as we walked into his chambers.

"You'd do well to remember your place, girl, as would  _Mer_ lin here," his eyes narrowed into slits. I moved forwards and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Yes, Katy, I'd say bad day," I smiled. He glared at me a moment longer, but that was interrupted when Katy moved forward and gave him a hug.

"Aww Arthur are you OK? Poor you!" she said. Arthur was clearly trying to suppress a smile.

"Oi, Katy! Don't you be stealing my man!" I giggled.

"It's OK, I'm not. I have my own man!" she smiled back, going over to Merlin, who put his arms around his waist and rested his chin on her head.

"Alright, ladies. No need to fight over me!" said Arthur. I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck, wrapping my legs around his waist. I kissed him and he kissed back, before we heard a cough from behind.

"I know that you might have things to do but if we plan on going on this walk, I think we'd better leave now," Merlin said, looking nervous. I entwined my fingers with Arthur's as we left the castle, nervously excited for the day ahead.

* * *

I looked over to 'Jeremy'. There was... something I didn't like. I recognized him from somewhere... where? I couldn't remember, and that bothered me. And I wasn't entirely certain that he was who he claimed to be.

"We can stop here for a while and build a fire. Would it be alright if I borrowed your maidservant, Melissa?" he asked. I gave him a nervous nod, not certain of his intentions. Katy gave me a frightened look, and I said 'I'm sorry' with my eyes as best I could. If he did anything to her... I would throttle him with my bare hands, I swear to god.

We sat down, Merlin and I wringing our hands nervously. When she hadn't returned for a while, I knew we had to look.

"She's been gone for ages. I'm gonna look for her," I said. Merlin agreed to come with me, and Arthur reluctantly said he'd stay where he was. We walked further into the wood, afraid of what we'd find, and what we did find, shocked us.

The man was kissing Katy's neck and face, and tugging at the bodice of her dress. She was crying, but he ignored her protestations. Merlin ran over and punched him in the face, grabbing Katy's hand and tugging her away. But I stood, staring at him, before I realized where I knew him from.

"Elias..." I mumbled.

"Well done. Too bad you didn't see that coming earlier," he smiled maliciously. He had been in my dream, and I'd been scared. I still was. And then it began to play out like it had in my dream. Me, running. Elias, chasing me. I hit my head on the rock, and, feeling dizzy, I stood up.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider my offer dear? We'd make a wonderful couple," he said, exactly as he had in the dream. So I knew what I'd do next, and it was no surprise to me when I spat in his face and kicked him where it hurts.

"Little  _bitch!_ " he yelled. I ran away, but I knew he had backup. I had to stop before I fell off a cliff. I was surrounded. I screamed...

...and Uther Pendragon jumped out, fighting the men for all he was worth. He was a skilled fighter, and I saw Katy, Arthur and Merlin on the other side of the men, joining in the fight. But it wasn't long lasting, the joy I felt at safety. It was almost in slow motion. They were fighting so hard, doing so well.

And Uther got stabbed in the heart, just before Arthur killed the last man who'd killed him. Arthur fell to his knees at his side, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Arthur, you have been a good son. And you will be a great King," he said. Tears gathered in my eyes, and I knew I had to do something, anything to comfort this man. And then I knew, instictively, what I should do.

_Deep in the meadow,_  
Under the willow,  
A bed of grass,  
A soft green pillow,  
Lay down your head,  
And close your sleepy eyes,  
And when again they open,  
The sun will rise.

Katy joined in at the last verse, our voices echoing throughout the forest. I swear I saw the ghost of a smile cross Uther's lips before he died. I slipped an arm around Arthur's waist, tears falling down my cheek as we looked at his father. Then, spookily reminiscent of the Hunger Games, the birds repeated our song. The Knights looked down upon us and their fallen King, a solemn mood falling over their usually joking features.

 


	26. Chapter 26

We walked back into Camelot with heavy hearts, Arthur carrying his dead father. Eyes and whispers followed our every step.

_'The King, dead?'_

_'Impossible!'_

_'What's going on?'_

The Knights tried to diffuse the situation.

'Don't panic!' seemed to be the theme. But it was impossible; the death of a King, certainly in Camelot, was not something to be calm about. Luckily, noone seemed ready to take any drastic measures. Yet. Eventually we made it back to the castle, where people followed our movements with weary eyes. We walked into the Great Hall, where Arthur lay down his father and broke down into tears. I pulled him in close, where he cried into my chest. Rubbing his back, I kissed the top of his head.

"I shouldn't be so weak," he mumbled through sobs, seemingly trying to regain his composure.

"It's ok. People show weakness sometimes, it's natural. If you don't get it out now, you never will, and that's not healthy," I told him.

"B-but weakness is for women, children and Merlin!" he sobbed. I smiled lightly into his hair, even upset he seemed to regain the need to insult Merlin.

"No. Crying isn't even a weakness. It's a natural reaction to a sad event. Your father probably cried sometimes," I said. He continued to cry, tears ripping through his body even when it seemed there was no room for any more. Eventually, he stopped and pulled himself up onto his knees. The bells began to ring, declaring with finality the death of a King. The crowning of a new one.

"Welcome to your new life King Arthur," I said, meeting his eyes. Those words sent a thrill through me, reminding me of long nights when I was younger, about eight or nine, listening to the legends of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, of the fair Queen Guinevere, of Lancelot and the Holy Grail. The tales of this man to whom I was now betrothed had kept me entertained throughout my childhood, saved me from the monsters that were almost definitely hiding beneath my bed. Perhaps, one day, he would save my own children from the monsters beneath  _their_ beds, in the flesh even, instead of as words pouring from the mouth of a storyteller. My hand found my abdomen, and a small smile graced my lips. Yes, I should like to have children one day. I had always been a maternal person, even as a child I loved playing and talking with babies. It had probably started with my youngest cousin when he was a child, but had developed into a need to help all children.

The reality of the situation hit me with full force. Now that Uther was gone, dead, this meant that... I'd be Queen. In less than two weeks, I would be Queen Melissa Pendragon of Camelot. Even though I wasn't sure how ready I was, my heart beat out a rhythm that told me I was ready, certainly to be married-  _Ar-thur, Ar-thur, Ar-thur_. Somehow, I was sure that if I could marry Arthur, I could be Queen. He would help me, guide me, be there for me through every trial I was put through, be it by the people or by myself.

Arthur reached for my hand. I gave it a squeeze. The Knights that had just heard the bells ran in and got the former King's body. When they had cleared off, Merlin and Katy entered. Katy's face was solemn, and I saw bruises across the line of her dress. Elias had tried to rape her, the  _bastard._ I also, however, noticed the glittering of a ring on her finger. I gave her a small smile of congratulations, but celebrations would have to be saved for later. I felt a slight prodding at the corners of my mind, Katy asking for access. I imagined a door, and it opened, allowing her to see the events of the day, and a silent way to speak. Gaius and Aidan followed, Aidan with a look of silent sadness, probably on behalf of Arthur, who had managed to become his friends, despite the defensive brother thing he'd had going on at the start of my relationship with Arthur. Gaius, however, wore a look of weariness.

 _What's biting him?_ I mind asked Katy.

 _I don't know. He's been acting weird since Merlin and I got back and announced our engagement._ She replied.

"I'm going to go to my room. I'll see you later, before you sleep, I take it Melissa?" he asked. I nodded, apparently as part of the 'courting' thing that was apparently what we were doing just now, I had to go and see Arthur every night before going to sleep. Where I came from, after almost a year of knowing someone as hot as Arthur, a lot of girls would have slept with him. I didn't mind though, I wasn't that girl. I never had been, and never would be. Arthur smiled sadly, before leaving, his professional exterior that no one but Merlin and I could see through, returning. When the doors to the Great Hall shut, Aidan stepped forward, as did I, and I gave Katy a hug and soft squeeze of congrats. Aidan slapped Merlin on the back. That was as close as he got to 'affection'. Then we turned around and Gaius opened his mouth to speak.

"What do you want in Camelot, sorcerers?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorcerers? Hardly. Well, except for Katy, but she was kinda born with it. Oh, and I can show people cool images of places in my imagination. But that's it!" I said, incredulous.

"What about those ridiculous shoes you insist on wearing?" he asked. "They must be sorcery!" he claimed. I shook my head.

"Not sorcery. Science."

"Impossible! Where in the world would you get 'science' like that?"

"In the future," I replied. And for the first time, Gaius seemed completely speechless.

* * *

After having assured Gaius that we meant no harm to Camelot, I ascended the stairs, making way to Arthur's room. I knocked on the door before going in to find him lying in bed.

"Goodnight Arthur," I whispered, kissing him softly on the forehead. I made my way to leave, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Remember how, you needed me to stay with you?" he asked. The vulnerability in his voice was overwhelming. I nodded.

"Stay?" he mumbled.

"OK. But first, I need to get a nightdress," I told him, shifting off his bed and into my own room. When I returned, I climbed in beside him and snuggled into his chest. He kissed me softly, and I replied immediately. The tone of the kiss changed then, became more heated.

"Are you sure?" I mumbled against his lips. He gave a mute nod, and that was all the confirmation I needed.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up curled into Arthur's bare chest, his arm holding me close, and I felt so overwhelmingly safe that I almost forgot what had happened just 24 hours previously.  _Almost._ I then realized where I was. I was in Arthur's bedroom, in medieval times and we'd had sex the night before. I poked him in the chest. He didn't wake up. I blew in his ear. He still didn't wake up. I got up, put on my nightdress and pulled the covers off of him.

"Wha- oh, Melissa. Wait, please tell me last night wasn't a dream," he said.

"Last night, whatever could you mean?" I said, acting as though I didn't know, worrying him.

"It was a dream..." he sounded mystified.

"No, it wasn't. But you need to get up before your favorite manservant comes to collect you," I smiled. His lips formed a perfect 'o' and he ushered me to the door.

"Arthur, there is no need for you to be getting rid of me while you dress. I think I saw plenty last night," I laughed. He mock glared at me, before getting dressed and sitting on the bed.

"Big day today," I said, gently taking his hand in my own.

"Yes. I'm going to be introduced to my people as their King for the first time ever. You do realize what my father's death means for us?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be the almighty Queen of Camelot and be expected to have lots and lots of your pretty babies," I said, remembering how it was those exact words that had initiated our first kiss. The first kiss that had led to engagement and so much love. A year ago- was it really only a year?- we had gone for that fateful picnic in the woods. The picnic that led to my brother becoming a trainee Knight. Unfortunately, he couldn't be a fully fledged Knight for a few years yet, he was only sixteen after all. Two, three years and there would be Sir Aidan and Queen Melissa. I also couldn't shake the knowledge that Aidan may well marry Morgana, the woman who I had spent the last couple of years despising, despite the fact I knew she was OK. It was odd though, because although she looked to be in her late teens or twenties in the show, here she was... well she was about the same age as Aidan. Sixteen. Bizarre, or perhaps not from what I'd seen. The truths of the legend.

You'd think that by now I'd beyond surprises. But I'm still not. And that's why, when Merlin and Katy ran through, telling us the wedding had been moved forward- moved forward to the next day- that I freaked. I thought I had more than a week to prepare for the day I'd become Queen. But I didn't, I had a day. Grabbing Katy's hand, I ran into town, my mind screaming  _dress, dress, dress._  We were stopped by Merlin and Arthur and asked what we were doing. But I just gave them a knowing smile and patted Katy's back.

"Katy's got her female issue just now, if you know what I mean," I winked. Katy turned beet red and ran after my retreating figure.

"Melissa! What the hell-" I silenced her with my hand.

"Ssh. I have a dress to buy. And I'm still in my nightdress, aren't I?" I said. She gave me a tight nod and came into my room. While I got changed behind the screen, she began her questioning.

"Why were you in Arthur's bedroom anyway?" she asked.

"I was waking him up to save Merlin the bother."

"One, Merlin doesn't mind. Two, you weren't here early this morning. Three, you're a terrible liar Melissa. Were you keeping him company like he did when you had that nightmare?"

"Yeah, you could say that," I admitted sheepishly, knowing she would see right through that as I came out from behind the screen.

"Melissa! You did not! You did not have sex with Arthur!" she gasped.

"Please, say it louder. I'm not sure the kitchen staff heard you," I said, sarcastically.

"But Melissa! What if you get pregnant! There's no protection in these days and if you get pregnant, that would not be good!" she said.

"It won't matter anyway. Marriage is coming to claim me tomorrow, remember?"

"Fine. Still a bad idea," she moaned.

"Whatever you say. Now, dress shopping!" I grinned manically, slapping my hands together before making my way out into town.

* * *

After much browsing, I found the closest thing to my dream dress. While my dream wedding dress was a strapless white, with silver at the waist and at the top of the bodice, this was equally nice. The straps came around my neck, and the dress clung nicely to my curves. There was embroidery done in silver at the waistline and hem. Katy was in tears.

"You look so pretty!" she cried.

"Thanks! And you'll look gorgeous in your bridesmaid's dress!" I grinned. She looked at me in shock.

"I don't think that's possible Melissa... I mean I'm a servant..."

"No. Don't act like Merlin isn't going to be Arthur's best man. BROMANCE!" I fangirl-screamed.

"Do weddings even work like that here?" she asked.

"I damn well hope so, otherwise that very nice blue dress I have hanging up in my room will all have been for nothing..." I said. She screamed and threw her arms around me.

"Love ya too Kates," I said, using the pet name I knew she had a love-hate relationship with.

"And as a reward for the nice dress which is probably the only decent thing I'll have worn here, I will not kill you for using that nickname," she laughed. Linking my arm through hers, we walked back to the castle, and then she slapped my arm.

"OW! What was that for?" I yelped.

"Telling Arthur and Merlin I'm on my period to spare yourself trouble."


	28. Chapter 28

Miss Melissa Ferguson. That wouldn't be my name for much longer, because tomorrow I would be Mrs Melissa Pendragon. Katy had been checking I wasn't getting cold feet, but I can say for sure that I didn't at all, I was so incredibly excited that any doubts were erased by that. My only problem, the only thing upsetting me, was that my parents and other friends couldn't be there. I missed them so much. I think at first, certainly for months after I arrived, the 'missing my family' part went onto the backseat, I was too swept up in love, excitement and new friendships. But it was around these times, the really emotional ones, where big things were happening in my life, that the inner child climbed out and yelled "Mummy! Daddy!" and reminded me that they weren't here to witness it. What would it be like when I had children, when I was pregnant, when I needed someone who knew what it was like to hold my hand and tell me everything would be ok? What about when they were growing up and I had to deal with teenage tantrums, my daughter's first period, the 'how babies are made' talk? Sure, I would have support from Arthur, Katy, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen. Maybe even Aidan, though I highly doubted that. And hopefully Lancelot, after all, he had to come back. He and Gwen were destined for each other! Calming the thoughts in my head, trying not to get too upset, I closed my eyes and entered a peaceful, dreamless sleep...

* * *

I woke up to a "Get the hell up! You're getting married today!". Katy. I peeled my eyes open and looked at her blearily.

"Good morning to you too," I mumbled. I saw Gwen in the door, and Morgana, clearly unsure over whether or not to come in. I beckoned them and they came in and sat on my bed with more confident, ecstatic grins.

"I'm getting married today!" I squeaked, wrapping my arms around all three and squeezing them.

"You know, Melissa, what would make me as happy as you? If I could breathe," Katy choked out. I giggled and let them go.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!" I picked up the bread I had and handed a piece to her.

"Oh! You're sharing your food! You must be in a really good mood. Your Highness," she grinned. We had to be careful of what we said though. Gwen and Morgana still didn't know where we were from. I picked up my dress, and went behind the screen to dress. There was a knock at the door. Katy opened it a crack.

"Arthur. Go away. It's bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day until she actually walks down the aisle," Katy grinned.

"Oh, but Merlin, Aidan, you guys can stay," she pulled them in. I figured by that she either meant Arthur was dressed or she was being her usual bossy self and making him dress himself, despite her position in the castle. I came out from behind the screen, and Gwen tied up my ties while Aidan and Katy began fighting (again). After I was all finished with the whole 'getting dressed' thing, I turned around to them.

"What now?" I asked wearily.

"I'm just explaining to Katy here that I'm not a poof, so I'm not giving you away," he said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's a poof?" I heard Merlin whisper to Katy.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered back. Sometimes, those two were just too cute for words.

"Yeah, that's fine. I was going to ask Merlin to do it anyway!" I said. Aidan and Merlin gaped.

"WHAT?!" they both asked. I smiled back.

"Is that ok with you Merlin?" I asked. He nodded dumbly. Best man and giving me away, dear me he had a lot to do. Although, it was an honor and show of change, a mere servant giving away and being the best man for the King and Queen of Camelot. Katy began to work on my hair, braiding it and twisting it until it was in a bun, Gwen working the front into intricate braids.

"I've had these since we arrived. You know what I'm like with my kirbys!" laughed Katy, putting the braids Gwen had done back and holding my bun in place. By now, I was ready. Taking a deep breath, grabbing onto Merlin's arm, I began to walk for the Great Hall.

"Don't let me fall, Merlin," I whispered.

"Never."

* * *

I walked. Walked as many people watched, looking at the bride on her wedding day. Arthur turned, and his face lit up. This was the happiest moment of my life. Aidan had joined the Knights, he was one step away himself. We arrived at the end of the aisle, and I faced Arthur. I was first up.

"I Melissa Ferguson, take thee, Arthur Pendragon, to be my lawfully wedded husband. For rich or poor, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, 'till death us do part."

"Do you take this vow?" asked the man who was overseeing the ceremony.

"I do," said Arthur. He repeated my vows, and with a 'with this ring, I thee wed' we were finished. Cheers ran throughout the hall as both of us were officially crowned.

"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE KING AND QUEEN OF CAMELOT!" they yelled. Then he ran in.

"Sorry, m'lord. But since your wife killed Elias, I have to do the job myself." said the man. Aidan's eyes widened, and I realized who it must be. The man from his visions. He began to chant a spell, but both Merlin and Katy did too. The world went black.

I woke up. I was no longer in Camelot.

I was in 2012, Dundee. The living room of the Ferguson family.

Damn.


	29. Chapter 29

Sonja blew on her tea and tucked her legs under her body, reaching for the remote and turning on the TV. It had been almost 48 hours since her children- Aidan and Melissa- had gone missing. When it finally got to forty eight hours, they would be declared missing persons, and that was what she feared. Her children generally weren't badly behaved- quite the opposite in fact. Melissa and Aidan had always glided through school with good grades, as had the friend that had disappeared with them- Katy. They had no issues, not that she could see anyway. And although they were fifteen, sixteen and seventeen, she was still a mother. It was her job to worry. And worry she did. Averting her attention back to the TV, using anything,  _anything_  at all to take her mind of the disappearance, she watched as the news report for that day came up.

" _Ancient relics, suspected to be from the Arthurian age, have been discovered in a site that is yet to be disclosed. A chest was found containing two paintings and some letters that are to be deciphered, showing shocking new evidence that pose many questions to the infamous legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round table. As we see here, in one of the paintings, Arthur was not in fact married to Guinevere as the legend claims. Here shows the King with his wife, who apparently turned up during the reign of his father, Uther, as Lady Melissa Ferguson, with her brother Lord Aidan Ferguson who married the Lady Morgana, who is not, as previously suspected, guilty of betrayal and treason with her illegitimate son, Mordred, and maidservant Katy, who later married the warlock, who has only just been proven to be real, Merlin. Here, we also see their children, the Princes Jayden and Daniel, the Princess Myra, Merlin and Katy's daughters Katrina and Danicka and Aidan and Morgana's son Benedict and their daughter Shirley. As always, BBC News will keep you up to date as the updates come in. Now, for the news teams where you are…"_

Sonja stared at the screen. For a second it crossed her mind, the inevitable  _what if?_  But it was impossible, her mind rationalized. Time travel didn't exist, except in TV and movies. So, turning off the television just as Jackie Bird appeared to welcome Scotland to Reporting Scotland. She walked up the stairs to get dressed, knowing that she would have to show her face at her sister's birthday party whether she liked it or not. Still, however, her mind chanted.

_What if? What if?_

Sonja didn't know, didn't know that her life was going to change forever shortly. Because not long after she left the house, six figures tumbled into her living room.


End file.
